


how does your garden grow?

by kouzaires



Series: coffee spills and other mishaps [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, like a lot of it, since this is mipha-centric i think you can guess whom it's for, there's some unrequited love but it's not a tagged ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouzaires/pseuds/kouzaires
Summary: There’s a sign posted on the wall of a little brick building. Mipha walks up to it to get a closer look and reads:‘Now hiring baristas at The Spring of Wisdom! Contact us for additional details.’Her father wouldn’t like it very much. She bites her lip, debating internally before giving in to her curiosity. At the very least, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.-(Desperate to do something with her life outside of her father's carefully laid plans, Mipha finds herself getting a job, a crush, and a few new friends. Not necessarily in that order.)
Relationships: King Dorephan & Mipha, Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Prince Sidon, Mipha & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: coffee spills and other mishaps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776034
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	1. autumn

**Author's Note:**

> _Reading the previous installments in this series isn't exactly necessary, but highly recommended so you understand this AU some more. Part 1 of the series, in particular, will be heavily referenced in this story later on._
> 
> Title is from that one nursery rhyme, "Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary", for no other reason other than I just felt like it.
> 
> Another thanks to [sarcasticmudkip](https://sarcasticmudkip.tumblr.com/) for being an amazing beta (as usual) and reading through this monster of a work.
> 
> This story is one that I've been planning and writing since May, and I'm so happy to be able to share it with you all. It's FINISHED, by the way; I'm just uploading it chapter by chapter. It's also my first multichapter work, so that's super exciting for me! If you're wondering, the current chapter is set before the events of "somebody's always looking (nothing's quite as sweet)".
> 
> (Additional note: I am not mute and I don't know sign language, so please inform me if I made any mistakes! I decided not to use the typical sign language grammar here, so all of Link's words just are strung together in the way that Mipha perceives. For names, proper nouns, or otherwise unfamiliar words, just assume he's spelling out the letters!)
> 
> CW: controlling parents/family

It’s been around forty minutes since the call first started.

 _“—in your second year already, and I believe that you should be prepared to fulfill your duty,”_ continues the thin, metallic voice coming from the speaker of Mipha’s phone, and she desperately wishes she could just hang up right then and there.

“It’s still too early! I’m not done studying yet,” she defends, but her voice is hollow with resignation. She curls up by the edge of her bed, hugging a pillow with her free arm.

Her father ignores her, relentless in his tirade. _“It’s time you start thinking about this seriously, Mipha. It’s more than just your future that we’re talking about. You know how important this is to us.”_

She sighs. “Yes, Father. I’m aware.”

 _“Fortunately, some of our business partners have expressed interest in having you intern with them, starting next month. I’ll send you the details over email,”_ he drones. Mipha finds herself clutching the pillow to her chest ever tighter, knuckles whitening with the force of her grip.

“I’ll check them out later.”

 _“Very good,”_ her father says, clearly sounding pleased. _“I highly suggest that you take one of these generous offers, for your own benefit of course.”_

“Of course,” she repeats lifelessly.

A shuffle comes from the call line, and she hears voices milling about in the background as her father says, _“Anyway, I have a meeting to attend. I know you’ll make the right decision in the end.”_

“I always do.”

 _“That you do! I don’t think you’ve ever disappointed me yet,”_ her father laughs, and then it breaks off into a wheezy cough.

Mipha frowns and asks, “Are you okay?”

 _“Yes, yes,”_ he replies, light and unconcerned. _“Seriously, though, I’m looking forward to retirement! But anyway, this is goodbye for now, Mipha. I love you!”_

Before she can reply, the call ends abruptly, punctuating the silence of her room with a sharp series of beeps.

“…Love you too,” Mipha murmurs, staring at the black screen he’d left her with.

Sighing once more, she pushes her pillow aside and sits up. With a series of swipes, she’s able to navigate to the texting app on her phone, where she pulls up a familiar contact and begins typing.

**(7:02 AM) Me:** It’s too early in the morning for dad to be like this

 **(7:02 AM) Sidon:** did u get another lecture??

 **(7:03 AM) Me:** Ugh this was a really long one

 **(7:03 AM) Me:** He’s making me choose from some internship offers

 **(7:04 AM) Sidon:** oooh but that sounds so cool tho!!!!

 **(7:04 AM) Sidon:** i wanna try that :’((

 **(7:05 AM) Sidon:** he never even lets me go to the office >:(

 **(7:05 AM) Me:** Can we switch then

 **(7:05 AM) Sidon:** y dont u wanna go

 **(7:06 AM) Me:** Idk he’s just been super intense lately and it’s annoying

 **(7:06 AM) Me:** Like i’m still young so i have time to do whatever

 **(7:07 AM) Sidon:** but this is a big thing!!!!!!!!

 **(7:07 AM) Sidon:** and like i kinda get where dad is coming from

 **(7:07 AM) Sidon:** ur a very important piece of the puzzle!!! :DD

 **(7:08 AM) Me:** Well i just don’t feel very good about it

 **(7:09 AM) Sidon:** hmmmmm

 **(7:09 AM) Sidon:** maybe u could go for a walk or smth to clear ur head for a bit!!!

 **(7:09 AM) Me:** Yeah maybe

 **(7:10 AM) Sidon:** ok so i gtg to class now but like u probs dont have to worry so much!!

 **(7:10 AM) Sidon:** ur dad’s pride and joy or whatever lol its gon be fine :3

Well, that wasn’t helpful at all.

Mipha puts down her phone before falling backward on her bed with a groan. It gets her nowhere.

After a few moments, she figures she might as well follow Sidon’s advice and escape her apartment for a change, since all her classes for the day are set for later in the afternoon. She throws on a jacket and bounds out the door, opting to use her building’s stairs instead of the elevator. When she gets down, she says a quick goodbye to the nice lady at the reception desk and steps outside.

The autumn air is beginning to transition from cool to straight-up cold, and a passing breeze forces her to shiver. She could go and grab a thicker jacket, but then again, does she even care at this point?

She grits her teeth, beginning her brisk walk around campus as her mind whirls.

It’s just so _unfair_ that her father expects so much from her. Her brother gets to do whatever he wants with his life, but just because she’s the oldest, she _has_ to inherit her family’s stupid company. And now her father’s talking about passing the reins already, when she’s still in the middle of school? It’s absolutely _maddening_.

“Argh!” she groans, breaking off into a light jog to shake off her thoughts.

She’s so lost in thought that it feels as though she’s in a trance, the scenery blurring in her peripheral vision. By the time she realizes that she’s probably been outside for longer than she’d planned, she doesn’t recognize the street she’s on.

 _Crap_ , thinks Mipha, looking around wildly. By the looks of it, though, she hasn’t left the campus yet. She’s probably just on the opposite side then, in that quiet area that nobody ever really goes to. Even in her first year, she hadn’t tried exploring here, too distracted with the bigger, more popular facilities near the center of the school.

She pulls up her phone to check the map, then begins walking back in the direction of her apartment. Probably. Or at least somewhere more familiar. Her father’s stupid alma mater is just too _big_ for her to get a handle on things.

As she turns to walk down another street, her eye catches on something and she pauses.

There’s a sign posted on the wall of a little brick building. On second glance, it seems to be an advertisement of some sort, all bright colors and bold text. She walks up to it to get a closer look and reads:

_‘Now hiring baristas at The Spring of Wisdom! Contact us for additional details.’_

She never even knew there was a coffee shop here. Her eyes widen slightly and she looks back at the building, noting now the distinctly homey interior that she’s able to make out from the windows. Inside, she spots maybe one or two customers seated comfortably in the armchairs, and a few figures seem to be bustling around the counter.

Smiling slightly, she imagines what would happen if she had a job like that.

She’s never had to work before, and she wonders what it would be like to just… do something _normal_ like that. Something that isn’t all business meetings and company talk. She indulges a little bit, envisioning herself serving drinks and befriending co-workers, the scent of coffee lingering around her even by the time she returns home.

Her father wouldn’t like it very much, though. If he found out that she was wasting her time with something like this…

She thinks back to that call, and the weight of her phone in her pocket feels like lead.

There’s no time for these fantasies. She’ll be a good daughter and take one of those fancy internships, and this little shop will fade away into the back of her mind until it disappears from her memory completely.

Mipha sighs wistfully, shoulders slumping as she moves back to the sidewalk. She makes it a few steps past the building before she stops, twisting around to look at it one more time despite herself. The twinkling fairy lights inside seem to be calling her name.

She bites her lip, debating internally before giving in to her curiosity.

At the very least, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

She makes up her mind, walking up to the door and stepping in the room with small, careful steps. The bell above the door alerts the staff to her presence with a cheerful ring.

“Welcome to _The Spring of Wisdom_!” says the one at the counter, a blonde girl who smiles at her politely. “What would you like to order today?”

Mipha thinks they’re probably around the same age, but the other girl seems so much more put together in comparison. “Oh,” she says, giving her own hesitant smile back, “I’m actually here to inquire about the poster outside?”

The girl visibly brightens. “Wonderful! Why don’t you take a seat for now? I’ll be with you in just a few minutes.”

Mipha nods and leaves to choose a table nearby. Just as soon as she sits down, she thinks she wants to sink right into the plush armchair. For the sake of professionalism though, she forces herself to straighten up. While waiting, she takes the time to pat down her hair and smooth out any wrinkles on her shirt, belatedly realizing that she’s not at all dressed for the occasion.

A little later, the same girl takes the seat opposite her, holding a pen and a clipboard. Mipha straightens even further.

“So I take it you’re interested in getting a job here?”

Mipha bites her lip, and then explains, “Er, I’m not entirely sure about it, but I’d like to learn more if that’s okay.”

The girl smiles lightly. “Well you don’t have to decide right away,” she assures. “My name is Zelda and I’m the owner of this shop.”

Mipha’s eyes widen.

Zelda laughs. “A little younger than you expected, huh? I get that a lot.”

“I’m sorry for assuming, then. I’m Mipha.”

Zelda leans forward and holds out her hand, which Mipha shakes firmly.

“So, are you a student here?” asks Zelda, easing into what seems to be her professional mode. She gives Mipha a calculating look.

“Yes, I’m doing my sophomore year of undergrad,” Mipha replies, trying not to move so much under the weight of her stare.

Zelda hums, writing down on the paper attached to her clipboard. “What course?”

“Business administration.”

“Oh, planning on going corporate?” Zelda asks, giving her a curious look.

Mipha is unable to hold back a little grimace. “Well, it was more of my father’s decision.”

At this, Zelda gives her a pitying smile. “Ah, I understand what you mean, and I wish you the best. I’m in mechanical engineering, myself.”

“That sounds nice,” says Mipha. “If you don’t mind my asking, how do you find the time to balance all of that and your work?”

“I do suppose it’s a rather heavy workload,” Zelda admits, “But I love my course, and I love this shop, so I make it happen.”

“That’s very admirable of you.”

Zelda ducks her head, but Mipha notes her small, pleased smile. “Thank you. Do you live on campus? It would be more convenient for work, if so.”

Mipha bites the inside of her lip and looks down. “Yes, I have an apartment in the east side.”

Zelda’s eyebrows shoot up. “That’s a very… high-end location.”

“My father paid for it,” Mipha says shortly.

If her voice is a little stilted, Zelda doesn’t mention it. “I see. Since you’re still studying, however, how many hours will you be able to put into your work here?”

Grateful for the change in topic, Mipha answers dutifully, and they spend the next half hour like that, heads bent over the wooden table between them as they discuss shifts and salaries and training. By the end of it all, Mipha thinks her head’s swimming.

“Well, that’s all the details of the job, really,” says Zelda, after everything. “You don’t have any experience, but it should be easy enough to learn if you really want to.”

“I… think I can manage that.”

“Oh, by the way,” Zelda adds, somewhat suddenly, “Do you know sign language?”

Mipha blinks, remembering the lessons her father had drilled into her, years ago. He was, after all, of the belief that such communication was a handy skill in the business world.

“Fairly enough, yes. I haven’t signed anything myself since high school but I did study it. I could read the signs if I see them,” she answers.

“Good. One of our employees is mute, so it’ll be easier if he doesn’t have to write down everything for you.” Zelda pauses, looking over the top of her clipboard with steely eyes. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not at all,” says Mipha, shaking her head firmly.

Zelda considers her for another moment before nodding. “Okay, then. Do you have any other questions?”

Mipha pauses.

“Um,” she hedges nervously, “I want to know more about the workplace dynamic here, actually.”

Zelda seems surprised, but her posture melts away into something more relaxed as she says, “We’re all friends here, honestly. I only hire people who I think would fit in our rhythm, because at the end of the day, I’d rather have a happy—if slightly inefficient—bunch than a whole army of unpleasant workers. My own best friend even comes in to help during weekends.

“This isn’t a large place by any means, but I do my best to make sure that everyone who comes in here leaves happy, employees included. I can guarantee that these are all people whom I’d trust with my life,” she finishes, smiling softly.

Mipha stares, just a little bit too long.

Studying in a course she hates… it’s taken its toll on her. She can count her college friends on one hand, and none of them actually hang out with her outside their classes. And besides, she’d feel like a fraud if she stayed around business majors who actually _enjoyed_ what they were doing.

But she wants _friends_. She wants the kind of camaraderie that Zelda talks about so confidently. She wants it so badly that her chest hurts when she thinks about it.

“That sounds wonderful,” she says sincerely, as soon as she finds her voice. “And I think, after hearing that, I really do want to work here,” she adds, surprising even herself.

“Are you sure?” Zelda questions, tone light.

She is absolutely not sure, but she nods resolutely, sucking in a deep breath. “Yes. I want to join you.”

Zelda puts down her clipboard, the smile slipping into a more pensive expression as she looks up to face Mipha head-on. Her gaze is piercing, green eyes staring straight into Mipha’s soul in an incredibly unsettling way. “Let me ask you one last thing then.”

Mipha fidgets in place. “Yes?”

“Why do you want this job?”

The question is normal enough for a job interview, but the way Zelda says it… it’s deeper, somehow. Laced with some sort of hidden meaning that Mipha can just barely detect.

“After all,” Zelda continues, maddeningly slowly, “You mentioned that your father had provided your apartment. Why would you need to work on your own, especially in a job you have no prior experience with?”

She pauses to let that hang in the air, and then asks, “What makes you think that you’re the person we’re looking for?”

Mipha frowns slightly, taking a second to collect her jumble of thoughts.

Is she ready to take on this kind of work? Probably not.

Theoretically, the business internship would be the wiser decision. She’ll be comfortable there, and she’s listened to enough of her father’s lectures to know that she could very well succeed in that environment, if she so wished. It would be expected of her, even. No one would bat an eye.

But against all rational thought, something inside her revolts at the idea, and when she finally speaks, it’s with all the honesty she can muster.

“I’ve been relying on my family for too long now, and as much as I love them, I want to gain some sort of independence. This job gives me the opportunity to—to try my own path and provide for myself, even just a little bit. And I think what you have in this shop is… _special_ , somehow, ” Mipha admits, breaking Zelda’s gaze to look off to the side.

“Quite frankly, I don’t know if I’m the best person for this task, or even the right one. I understand that I am privileged, and that has made me naive. I’m not used to the kind of work you’re expecting here. Plus, I also don’t know if I’ll be able to be someone you can trust. I’m not even sure if the other employees will even like me, to be honest. I’m completely out of my depth here and I can sense that you know it.

“But I want to try,” she says, and the firmness in her voice rings clearly even as her hands shake. “I want to see it for myself. It may be insanely idealistic of me to say this, but I think I might be able to learn something about myself here, and I hope you can give me the chance to do so.”

The admission leaves her breathless, heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her father would probably be horrified at the words spilling from her mouth.

_But he’s not here, is he?_

Mipha curls her hands into fists in her lap as Zelda scrutinizes her, eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of silence that has Mipha ready to tear out her own hair, Zelda smiles. “I think we’ll be happy to have you with us, if you truly want the job.”

Though her stomach is filled to the brim with butterflies, Mipha’s voice is surprisingly steady when she asks, “When can I start?”

Zelda beams. The paper on her clipboard is nearly full now, and she puts down her pen when she addresses Mipha. “I was hoping you’d say that. We can do a trial run tomorrow, just to see if you can fit in with us and learn the ropes quickly enough.”

“Personally, though, I don’t think that will be a problem.” she says, giving Mipha a conspiratorial wink as she stands.

Mipha gives her a wide smile, heart bursting with excitement. “Thank you so much for this opportunity!” she says, standing up as well.

“You can hand me your resume and the other documents we discussed when you arrive here tomorrow. Please be here by 8:30 in the morning, sharp. Dress code is black shirt and pants," Zelda tells her, reaching out her hand for a final shake.

Mipha clasps it eagerly.

\\\\\

**(10:12 AM) Me:** So remember how you told me to walk around and chill first? Well i think i may have just gotten a job

 **(10:27 AM) Sidon:** omg what??????

 **(10:27 AM) Sidon:** wait what abt the internship thing??

 **(10:27 AM) Me:** Guess just i’ll have to disappoint them lol

 **(10:28 AM) Sidon:** oh my god are you for real???

 **(10:28 AM) Me:** Yeah

 **(10:29 AM) Me:** I like the place and my boss seems really nice!

 **(10:30 AM) Sidon:** but then……what abt our company?????

 **(10:30 AM) Me:** Ehhhh

 **(10:30 AM) Sidon:** well ok then!!

 **(10:34 AM) Me:** What’s wrong?

 **(10:34 AM) Sidon:** are you Really sure you thought this through? i get that ur feeling iffy and all, but like,,, this is bigger than just u. what would dad say??

 **(10:35 AM) Me:** Please don’t tell him until i give the official announcement

 **(10:35 AM) Me:** I just need this okay? I need something in my life outside you guys

 **(10:35 AM) Me:** It’s like, my whole life has been about business stuff, and even after my first year here i still don’t know anyone outside my course

 **(10:36 AM) Me:** I know you don’t really understand but just try to see things from my perspective, at least?

 **(10:37 AM) Sidon:** well i cant rly say i get u. like at all. cause i would kill to be as involved in the company yknow

 **(10:37 AM) Sidon:** but well,,,, good luck!!!!!

 **(10:37 AM) Me:** Thanks

 **(10:38 AM) Sidon:** oh btw where is ur new job anyway??

 **(10:38 AM) Me:** A coffee shop inside hyrule u

 **(10:38 AM) Me:** I don’t think i’ve ever shown you around this side of campus before though

 **(10:38 AM) Sidon:** oooooh you better take me there next time i visit!!

 **(10:39 AM) Me:** I am not giving you free drinks

 **(10:39 AM) Sidon:** awwwwww :(((

 **(10:39 AM) Me:** You don’t even like coffee

 **(10:39 AM) Sidon:** you can make me a hot choco or smth :P

 **(10:39 AM) Me:** No.

 **(10:41 AM) Me:** Wait aren’t you supposed to be in class

 **(10:44 AM) Me:** ?

 **(10:45 AM) Me:** Sidon are you texting in class

 **(10:45 AM) Me:** I am very disappointed in you

 **(10:45 AM) Me:** I’m telling father and you are so dead

 **(10:51 AM) Sidon:** ha jokes on u bc if u snitch i will also snitch >:3

 **(10:52 AM) Sidon:** ur seenzoning me bc u know im right

\\\\\

“Well, your documents are all in order. As long as things work out today, you’ll officially be _The Spring of Wisdom’s_ newest employee!”

Mipha beams as Zelda gathers up the papers on the desk into a long, brown envelope. They’re in the back room today, in a little office right beside the kitchen. It’s very sparsely decorated, and the only notable piece of furniture besides the sleek desk is the bookshelf against the wall, teeming with organizer boxes and company folders.

“Here’s your apron and name tag,” Zelda says, handing her a bright blue bundle of cloth. On top rests a white marker and a small, dark plate with a pin at the back.

Mipha takes them gingerly, bringing the folded apron to her lap and leaving the rest on the table. She uncaps the marker and writes her name on the tag with her loopy script, making sure it’s as neat as she can manage.

Zelda gives her a smile when she hands back the marker. “Just put that on and meet us at the counter when you’re done.”

Mipha stands and thanks her, then walks out the door. As she passes by the kitchen on her way to the staff room, she’s spotted by its only occupant, a large, middle-aged man with whitening hair. He’s busy kneading dough, but pauses in his work to give her an enthusiastic wave, which she returns with a meek smile.

At the staff room, she quickly changes out of her casual clothes and into her uniform, pulling her apron over her head. She stuffs her sling bag into a locker, grabbing a pencil and notepad along the way. When she emerges back into the main shop, Zelda waves her over to the counter.

“Mipha, meet Link,” says Zelda, gesturing to the boy beside her. He’s just about her height, and his blond hair is held back by a low ponytail. “He usually only does afternoon shifts during weekends, but he’ll be teaching you for now.”

Mipha frowns, turning to him. “I’m sorry for imposing on you like that.”

Link gives her a lopsided smile and signs, _“It’s fine. I didn’t have any classes this morning, and I usually help out whenever we’re short in staff anyway.”_

Zelda nods and continues, “Since a lot of people go home over the weekend, we tend to get more foot traffic over the course of the week, before classes and during lunch time. Most of our crew have shifts then, so you’ll probably meet them once you settle into a regular schedule here. During weekends though, it’s mainly just me, Link, and Daruk, whom you may have seen in the kitchen.”

“I see,” says Mipha. “That seems fine.”

“For now, Link is going to teach you how to work the machines. I’ll be in the back if you need me,” Zelda finishes with an encouraging smile. Then, she turns, striding confidently out of the room, and Mipha watches as the door swings shut behind her.

When she turns back to Link, he’s smirking. _“I hope you have a good memory, because you’re about to learn stuff about coffee that you’ve never even heard of before.”_

Mipha grins at the challenge. “Let’s get to work, then!”

For the next few hours, Mipha is overwhelmed with all sorts of terms, and some of them don’t even sound _real_. Like, who knew ‘red eye’ was even a coffee thing? Not to mention all the other Italian words she was just now hearing about. Nevertheless, Link is a patient teacher. He drills in each lesson with a demonstration on the various machines surrounding them, pulling levers and fixing settings like it’s second nature to him. Mipha can only hope to eventually replicate his skill, but she takes in everything as best as she can, jotting down quick notes in case she forgets anything later on.

Somewhere along the line, just before they start discussing add-ons, they're interrupted by a loud bang. The back door flies open and the same man from earlier emerges, holding a tray of freshly baked croissants in oven-mitted hands.

“Hot tray, coming through!” he booms, and both Link and Mipha side-step out of his way to the display case.

“Those look delicious,” says Mipha, watching him handle the pastries with a large pair of tongs.

When he’s finished, he straightens, turning to look at her properly. “Why, thank you! You’re the new hire, ain’t ya?”

Mipha smiles. “Yup! I’m Mipha. And you must be the baker?”

He lets out a hearty laugh, slipping off one oven mitt so he can pat her on the back. “Yes indeed! General chef, too, actually. The name’s Daruk, at your service.”

As she reels from the strength of Daruk’s heavy hand, Link chimes in. _“This guy makes the best pastries in the whole city.”_

“Well, I wouldn’t claim to be the number one,” says Daruk, though his grin says otherwise, and he straightens up with pride, “But I _am_ pretty darn good, if I do say so myself.”

Mipha giggles.

“In fact,” he continues, gesturing back at the display case, “Why don’t you judge for yourself? Take a croissant!”

Startled, she holds her up hands as a hasty decline makes its way to her lips. “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly—”

“Go ahead, Mipha,” cuts in a voice from behind her.

Mipha whirls around to find that Zelda has returned, and is settling down in one of the stools beside the counter.

“Just think of it as a gift,” she adds, an easy smile on her face, “For the newest member of our crew.”

Mipha spares a glance at the toasty golden croissants in the display case, and then back at Zelda, who nods at her encouragingly. “...If you’re sure about it?” Mipha says hesitantly.

Daruk cheers, and Link passes him a large paper napkin from the dispenser on the counter. Daruk picks up the croissant closest to the back with his giant tongs, wrapping it in the tissue with a surprisingly delicate touch.

“Here you go!” he says, handing it to Mipha. “It’s still pretty hot, so you be careful now.”

She takes the pastry from him carefully, its warmth radiating to her hands even through the thick napkin. When she takes a small, hesitant bite, her eyes go wide. The top layer is perfectly crisp, but it cracks open to reveal the airy pastry inside. Despite not having any filling, the croissant seems perfect as it is, buttery and soft.

“That’s amazing!” she exclaims as soon as she’s able to swallow.

 _“Told you so,”_ signs Link, leaning back against the countertop.

Even Zelda smiles, resting her elbows on the table before her. “Such is the magic of Daruk’s famous treats.”

Daruk just grins at the praise. “So, now that you’ve been properly inducted, why don’t you tell us about yourself?” The others nod, turning to look at her curiously.

“Oh,” says Mipha, blushing at the sudden attention. “Er, as I told Zelda, I’m a sophomore in business ad.”

 _“I’m a sophomore as well, same as Zelda,”_ Link replies. _“We actually share a dorm.”_

“I’m surprised I haven’t seen you two around campus, honestly,” Mipha admits, “Considering we’re in the same year and all.

Zelda smiles wryly. “Well, it’s a big campus. Plus, we spend a lot of our time here.”

 _“Or in the engineering labs,”_ Link adds, with a pointed look at Zelda, _“Because someone here gets way too crazy whenever we’re in the area.”_

Zelda’s calm composure breaks as she flushes brilliantly, and the rest of them laugh.

“Ah, youth!” says Daruk, a faraway look in his eyes. “You know, I went to _Hyrule_ myself, many years ago. Those were the days…”

“Is that why you decided to work here, then?” Mipha questions, before taking another bite from her croissant.

“When I got a call from our boss here asking for help, I couldn’t just ignore her! After all, I’ve known Zelda’s family since she was a kid,” Daruk laughs. “And then I liked baking here so much that I stayed, and the rest is history. Plus, my son is planning to start here next year, so I get the perfect opportunity to mess with him a bit when he arrives.”

“That’s nice,” says Mipha, smiling softly. “I have a younger brother who’s that age.”

Zelda hums, and then asks, “Is he planning on studying here too?”

It’s light enough for their casual conversation, but Mipha feels tension clouding around herself anyway, and the smile slips from her face as she debates her answer.

“He kind of has to,” she admits, clenching the pastry in her hand a little too tightly. “Our father thinks it’s the best university in the nation, and he won’t accept it if my brother went anywhere else.”

Her co-workers peer at her curiously.

 _“Your father?”_ prompts Link.

Mipha sighs. They were bound to find out anyway. “He’s… the CEO of _Zora Industries_.”

At that, Zelda starts, wide-eyed. She pushes her palms on the table as she frantically says, “As in, the leading company in aquatic technologies? The one that just made that high-tech diving gear, capable of withstanding insane water pressures? _That_ _Zora Industries_?”

Mipha gives her a somewhat rueful smile. “Yes, that one. Technically speaking, I’m the heir to the company.”

Link gapes silently. Beside him, Daruk strokes his beard thoughtfully and says, “Not that I’m judging you or anything, but why go here then? Wouldn’t you be better off taking a position at some bigshot firm if you just needed some job experience?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Mipha mutters, under her breath. To the others, she says somewhat somberly, “There were plans for that, actually. But I just—I couldn’t do it. I didn’t have the heart to go through with that when I wasn’t really into it.”

Zelda frowns. “So you… _don’t_ want to inherit the biggest name in engineering right now?”

Mipha stares down at her croissant, a frown tugging at her lips. “I don’t know about that, but well…”

There’s a beat of awkward silence, and Mipha hunches in on herself just a little bit.

“Forgive me for asking, and you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Zelda hedges after a while, “But why? Why did you choose this place over something like that?” 

“It’s because… well, I guess I just wanted to do something outside of my father’s plans, and taking this job made me feel… free, for once in my life. Like I could choose what to do with my time instead of following that path,” Mipha replies, one hand coming up to rub the back of her neck self-consciously. “I haven’t had a lot of space to really figure that out before.”

When she looks up to face the others once more, she stiffens. They’re all looking at her with sad eyes—is Daruk _tearing up_?—and discomfort crawls up her skin.

“I’m sorry for oversharing!” she cries, fiddling with the hem of her apron. “It’s just—it’s so comfortable here, and I’ve been thinking about it so much that the words just spewed out and—”

She meets Zelda’s eyes, brimming with emotion, and Mipha falls silent as the other girl speaks. “It’s alright, I think I understand what you mean. Let’s just say, I don’t quite have the best relationship with my father either.”

Mipha deflates. “I love him, and I know he means well, but sometimes I feel like he just doesn’t know me at all.”

“Well, sucks to be him!” says Daruk, loud and unashamed. “I’ve known you for ten minutes, and I can tell you’re a real treasure.”

“Indeed,” Zelda adds, sending her a comforting smile. “You’ll be a great fit here.”

“Thank you,” replies Mipha, the corners of her mouth curving up despite herself.

She starts as she feels a nudge in her side, and turns to face Link. The expression on his face is serious as he tells her, _“I don’t care what your dad says. I think you’re great just the way you are.”_

Daruk voices his agreement, delving into a passionate spiel about choosing your own destiny and all that, but Mipha can’t really hear him over the ringing in her own ears.

It’s such a simple statement, but she’s lost in the brilliant blue of Link’s eyes as he stares at her, the absolute honesty of his words striking a chord in her heart. Her cheeks heat up, and her smile only widens.

She thinks she could get used to working here.

\\\\\

**To:** k.dorephan@zoraindustries.com

 **Bcc:** sharkboysidon217@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Re: List of Internships

Dearest Father:

I am incredibly grateful for the internship offers that you have sent me.

However, I would like to inform you that I have accepted a job in a private café business within the _Hyrule University_ campus. As such, I will be unable to devote the time and attention that your business partners deserve and cannot, in good conscience, take any of their propositions.

I am very comfortable in this new workplace, so I ask that you consider my feelings and avoid interfering in this matter. My decision is final and will no longer be revised.

I know this may come as a surprise to you and I sincerely apologize for any disruption it might cause. Nevertheless, I firmly believe that this is what I truly want.

Please support me in this endeavor.

Your loving daughter,

Mipha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings us to the end of our first arc. This is the shortest main chapter by a long shot, so expect more drama to come! This particular chapter is pretty introductory, but I promise that it's gonna get so much better really soon!
> 
> Please be warned that I don't understand business ownership in any way, so any inaccuracies you may find will likely still be around for the rest of this series. Other than that, feel free to enjoy!
> 
> Once again, this is a FINISHED work that's already completely written, so you don't need to worry about irregular updates or anything! I'll be posting a new chapter every weekend until it's done, but you can subscribe to this work or my user page if you want to get notified when it happens. There are four real chapters, and the last one is an epilogue!
> 
> Please feel free to chat with me on [Tumblr](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/) (where I'll also be announcing updates and talking about this series)! I also have a [coffeeverse au tag](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/tagged/coffeeverse-au) dedicated to this whole series and its progress.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you want to support me.
> 
> See you next week!


	2. winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha goes back home over the winter break. It goes about as well as she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: controlling parents/family

“Order for Saki!”

A curly-haired woman comes up to the pick-up counter, and Mipha smiles as she hands her two steaming mugs on a tray.

Working at _The Spring of Wisdom_ hasn’t been all that easy. That first month, she probably spilled more drinks than she could count on both hands. Thankfully, Link was a very patient teacher.

She’s gotten the hang of it now, in spite of everything. The shop has become a kind of second home away from her apartment—third, if she was counting her family house. True to her word, Zelda has done her best to make Mipha feel like she belongs in there.

She doesn’t regret her decision at all.

Sure, sometimes she encounters customers who are just plain rude. The pumpkin spice craze in particular was rather… intense, and Mipha is very much glad that it’s over now. Still, most of the people who go to the shop are either students or faculty, too busy working to be notably obnoxious. It makes the place peaceful.

She’s distracted from her musings when Link passes her another empty to-go cup from his place in the cashier.

 _“The customer wants it extra hot,”_ he signs, an amused glint in his eyes.

“Of course,” says Mipha, smiling at him softly before getting to work.

She’s a little embarrassed to admit that the weekend shifts are quickly becoming her favorites. Since there’s significantly fewer customers during these times, she gets to relax a little more. Often, she ends up chatting with Zelda and Daruk like they aren’t able to during the hectic weekdays, and she finds herself falling in love with her job just a little more every time it happens.

 _And also_ , she thinks, blushing slightly as she glances at the boy beside her from the corner of her eye, _Link is here during weekends._

He certainly makes her time at the shop all the better. Every time she sets her eyes on him, it’s like a whole storm of butterflies erupts inside her, making it so she can’t breathe. It’s overwhelming, honestly. She feels nervous, and self-conscious, and so happy that she thinks she could fly.

She’s never had a crush this intense before. But she’s just so drawn to the glimmer of Link’s hair under the sun, and the sparkle in his eyes when he laughs. And to top it all off, he’s just a really good person under all his beauty. He helps her out whenever he can, and it’s thanks to him that she was able to learn the ropes of her new job fairly quickly. They’ve become fast friends, and Mipha always cherishes the time they spend together.

He’s just… perfect, honestly.

Even more heat rushes to her cheeks, but she smiles to herself at the thought.

All of a sudden, the bell rings to cut her musings short. Mipha turns to look at the door, and her eyebrows shoot up.

“Zelda?” she asks, surprised. “Didn’t you finish your shift this morning?”

The girl in question waves, wiping her snow-covered boots on the mat outside before entering. Behind her follows an older woman, and she’s so tall that Mipha has to stop herself from gaping.

“I’m just visiting with my friend,” says Zelda, and she and her companion walk up to Link at the front counter.

Mipha finishes the drink she’s currently making, calling out the name written on the cup as usual. Just as the satisfied customer leaves, Zelda and the woman come bounding up to her.

“So,” begins Zelda, pulling up stools for the two of them by the pick-up counter, “I’d like you to meet Urbosa. She’s a dear friend of my family.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” says Mipha, smiling politely.

Urbosa takes a seat, and then leans on the table. “You too,” she replies loftily, but her eyes are sharp and calculating, assessing Mipha with a glance.

Mipha can definitely see why she and Zelda are friends.

“I had just run into her in the dining hall, completely unplanned,” Zelda tells her, a little excitedly. “I didn’t even know she was in the area!”

“What brings you here, then?” asks Mipha.

Urbosa smiles, resting her chin on one hand. “I’m taking my master’s in political science, so I do have to show up sometimes.”

“Oh, how exciting!” Mipha exclaims.

“I’m a little surprised we hadn’t run into each other before,” admits Zelda.

“Oh, well, I’ve been out and about. Made some new friends here and there,” Urbosa replies, giving a dismissive wave.

Zelda laughs. “Be that as it may, I wanted to show you the new shop.”

“It’s very nice, actually,” says Urbosa, looking around a little. “Way different from the boring mess of before. I like what you’ve done with the place.”

Mipha tilts her head. “Before?”

Zelda looks up. “Oh, I never told you, did I? This shop was given to me by my father when I enrolled here last year,” she explains. “Before that, it _was_ still open, though.”

“Huh, that was nice of him,” says Mipha.

To her surprise, Zelda actually snorts. “Yeah, well. He had his reasons.”

Urbosa laughs derisively and adds, “When does he not?”

Mipha feels terribly lost. It must be showing on her face, because Zelda shoots her an apologetic look and is quick to redirect the topic.

“But anyway, I’m glad that you were able to see it now, Urbosa,” Zelda turns to look at the older woman, a soft look in her eyes.

Urbosa gives her a fond smile in return. “So am I. I’m glad you’ve found your place. Although,” she adds, smirking, “It could do with a little more color. Still just sticking with the basics, Zelda?”

Zelda flushes, ever so slightly. “I’ll admit I’m not the best with aesthetics. But I do suppose we could add some more decorations, or perhaps—”

“Plants!” exclaims Mipha, clasping her hands together. “We could add some plants!”

The two turn to look at her, amused.

“That would work,” Urbosa agrees, “But will this girl over here even know how to care for something that isn’t a robot?” She puts a hand on her chin, seemingly lost in thought. “Hey, didn’t you kill a goldfish before?” she asks Zelda, far too innocently.

“Hey!” cries Zelda, and Urbosa laughs, and that’s that.

The conversation strays, and Mipha gets back to work, a little more lighthearted than before. Nevertheless, the idea remains firmly planted in her mind, and it stays with her for hours.

Urbosa eventually takes her leave, having to catch the bus back to her home outside campus. Zelda bids her goodbye, opting to stay behind and help Mipha and Link clean up.

As they wipe down the machines around closing time, Mipha turns to her boss excitedly.

“Zelda! Let’s get plants, for real!”

Zelda pauses, halfway through rinsing out a blender.

Mipha continues anyway, talking a mile a minute. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I think it would really brighten the place up!”

“Sure, why not?” says Zelda, smiling faintly. “You’ll have to take care of them, though. Unfortunately, Urbosa was correct in implying I have a… black thumb, so to speak.”

Mipha giggles as she wipes down the countertops. “It’s alright, I don’t mind doing it myself. We can go to the garden store together and choose something pretty!”

“Won’t you be leaving for the break, though?” Zelda points out. “It’ll be hard to start raising plants right now. We can go after.”

Mipha stills, shoulders slumping. “Oh. Right. There’s that,” she says flatly.

Zelda looks at her, concerned. “What’s wrong?” she asks, setting down the blender and closing the faucet.

Mipha sighs, leaning back against the counter she was wiping. “I may have… forgotten all about going back home. I can’t avoid it, sadly.”

“Is it… still because of your father?”

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to avoid the serious conversations since I started working here,” admits Mipha, looking off to the side, “But it’s bound to come up eventually.”

Zelda frowns thoughtfully. “Have you told him that you’re having second thoughts about taking over the company?”

“No,” Mipha replies, letting out a small, self-deprecating laugh, hands clenching into fists at her sides. “I’m afraid of how he’ll react, especially because I don’t even know _what_ I want to do in the first place. He’d probably just scold me for being indecisive.”

“Well,” says Zelda, a little hesitantly, “I think you’ll be able to figure it out eventually.”

Mipha gives her a tired smile. “Thanks. At the very least, I’ll be able to catch up with my brother. I’ve missed him.”

Zelda hums. “You’re very close, aren’t you?”

“Where else were we supposed to get emotional support from? Our father?” Mipha deadpans, raising one eyebrow. Zelda snorts lightly, one hand flying over her mouth in a poor attempt to hide it.

“That boy idolizes me too much, I think,” Mipha continues, more seriously this time. “He doesn’t say it, but I can tell he’s still confused about why I took this job. I guess he took it pretty hard, though, because he doesn’t talk to me as much as he did last school year.

“It wasn’t spontaneous though, was it? Not for you,” Zelda says.

“That’s true,” Mipha concedes, smiling sheepishly. “But Sidon… he wears his heart on his sleeve. All his life, he’s admired our father for keeping up with the business, and I think he hopes to still be part of it even when I… take over. He can’t understand why I would even think about giving it up.”

Zelda walks up, patting her on the shoulder comfortingly. “Still, your feelings are valid as well, even if he can’t see that.”

“I suppose so,” Mipha shrugs. “Well, anyway, how about you? Do you have any plans for the break?”

“I’ll be staying here, with Link.”

Mipha looks up and frowns. “You’re not going home to your family?”

Zelda smiles, but it’s tense. “Oh, I’ll be seeing them. My father… works very close by. Your place is much farther out, isn’t it?”

“Yes, our family home is right next to the main _Zora_ headquarters, over by the Lanayru province,” explains Mipha.

“That’s pretty far away. Will you be alright going there on your own?”

Mipha chuckles, waving away her concern. “It’s fine. My father will probably send a chauffeur or something to make sure I get home safely.”

“Ah, I see. We’ll see each other when you get back, then,” says Zelda, giving her a friendly smile.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Mipha replies, grinning.

They’re startled by a loud knock from behind them, and they turn to see Link standing on the other side of the counter, a blank look on his face.

 _“Are you two just going to stand there or are you actually going to clean?”_ he signs, gesturing to the piles of empty mugs on the table.

Mipha and Zelda take one look at each other and burst out laughing.

\\\\\

**(1:33 PM) Me:** Hey i’m in the car and i’ll be home in like two hours

 **(1:35 PM) Sidon:** any presents for me??

 **(1:35 PM) Me:** No

 **(1:35 PM) Sidon:** lame >:(

 **(1:36 PM) Me:** Well I just wanted you to know

 **(1:36 PM) Me:** Wanna play something when I get back? I know we haven’t finished that last co-op game yet

 **(1:38 PM) Sidon:** ahhhhh,,,,,,

 **(1:38 PM) Sidon:** im kinda busy sorry :((

 **(1:38 PM) Sidon:** gotta finish some stuff for school!!!!

 **(1:39 PM) Me:** But you’re on break already

 **(1:39 PM) Me:** Those aren’t due until you go back right?

 **(1:39 PM) Sidon:** eh well i need to get a head start

 **(1:39 PM) Sidon:** and ive got tons of other things to study too

 **(1:39 PM) Sidon:** cant afford to slack off even in break!

 **(1:39 PM) Me:** Well if you’re sure

 **(1:40 PM) Sidon:** srsly its fineeee

 **(1:40 PM) Me:** Okay then. Just don’t burn yourself out

 **(1:40 PM) Me:** Your grades won’t tank even if you rest a little

 **(1:41 PM) Sidon:** u can never be too sure

 **(1:41 PM) Me:** Wow since when were you a workaholic

 **(1:41 PM) Sidon:** its my last year!!!

 **(1:41 PM) Sidon:** gotta end it with a bang

 **(1:41 PM) Me:** Alright then

 **(1:42 PM) Me:** Just know you can always go to my room if you feel like getting rekt in mario kart or something to distract from the school

 **(1:42 PM) Sidon:** lol u wish

 **(1:42 PM) Sidon:** princess peach and i are the ultimate team

 **(1:42 PM) Me:** Whatever you say…………

 **(1:42 PM) Sidon:** anyway gtg see u later

 **(1:42 PM) Me:** Yep

\\\\\

“So, Mipha,” begins her father, Dorephan, swirling a glass of wine in one hand, “Why didn’t you come home earlier?”

Mipha fidgets in her place at the dinner table, seated at her father’s right hand side. Even in his slightly tipsy state, he sits with his back straight, just as imposing as ever in the head seat of the table.

“Ah, well,” she says, “I was quite busy these last few days.” Her eyes drift downwards, to the plate of expensive salmon that their chef had prepared for her return. It looks gorgeously tender, steam wafting from the pink flesh, but the idea of stomaching anything right now makes bile rise up her throat.

“Still, it’s already Christmas Eve tomorrow! You’ll be back before you know it,” he bemoans.

 _Goddess, I hope so,_ Mipha thinks miserably. The house is just as dull as she remembers it, sleek and minimalist in a way that just doesn’t sit right with her. Inside, the grey walls seem like they’re closing in on her, despite there being enough empty space in the room to make her feel like she’s worlds away from anyone else. It’s sickening.

Dorephan continues, oblivious to her inner turmoil. “That’s hardly enough time for us to bond properly! We’ve hardly even spoken since the school year began.”

Mipha clears her throat. “Well, my schedule—”

“But I suppose you’re working hard over there, ey? As expected from my one and only daughter!” he exclaims, breaking into a jovial, full-bellied laugh.

Mipha lets out an awkward laugh. “Er, anyway, where’s Sidon? I haven’t seen him at all since I got here this afternoon.”

“Ah, that boy is always holed up in his room nowadays,” Dorephan says, waving a hand dismissively. “He’ll be down soon enough.”

“Oh,” Mipha replies, picking at the fish on her plate and struggling to find something else to say.

As if on cue, her thoughts are disrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

“Hey, Dad, what’s for dinner?” calls out a familiar voice. “It smells pretty g—” 

Just as he comes into the room, Sidon stops abruptly, eyes trained on Mipha’s figure at the table.

“Sidon!” Mipha exclaims, standing up and rushing to his side. She engulfs him in a large hug, squeezing tightly before letting him go again.

“Hey,” he says, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and giving her a large, toothy smile.

“Is that all you have to say to me?” Mipha demands, grinning up at him brightly.

Sidon smiles just a little wider. “Ah, yeah, welcome home.”

“What took you so long, anyway?” she asks, settling back down into her seat.

“Ah, well, I told you before,” Sidon says, taking his own place across her, “I was studying.”

“For that long?” Mipha’s eyebrows raise, and an amused smile plays on her lips. “Did you become a nerd while I was gone?”

Sidon sighs. “Well, _excuse me_ for caring about my future.”

Mipha stares at him, wide-eyed.

Seemingly getting a hold of himself, her brother looks back at her, stricken. “Sorry! I didn’t mean it, I swear.”

Mipha looks down. “It sounded like you did.”

“I’m just tired, alright?” he explains, refusing to meet her eyes. “It’s been a long semester.”

“Alright…” Mipha trails off.

“Now, kids,” Dorephan cuts in, laying his glass on the table with a _thunk_. “This is no time for fighting. We’re complete for the first time in months! We might as well enjoy our short time together.”

Mipha bites her lip, looking at her brother across the table. Sidon smiles at her, a little hesitantly.

“Truce?”

“Truce,” Mipha agrees, nodding despite the unease lingering at the edges of her mind. “At least, until our next game night.”

“You’re on,” Sidon challenges, giving her a flashy grin that doesn’t make her feel any calmer.

They slip into silence for a while, digging into their food with varying levels of gusto. Mipha makes it to about half of her salmon before she gives up, pushing back her plate to sip at her glass of water. From across her, Sidon picks at his greens in a similar fashion. In contrast, their father eats like a starved man, finishing his meal in record time.

“Aren’t you going to finish your food?” Dorephan asks after a while, patting at his mouth with a napkin.

“Oh, yes,” Mipha lies, forcing a smile. “I’m just taking a break.”

“Good, good,” he muses, downing the remainder of his drink in one gulp. With his free hand, he motions to the butler standing by the edge of the room. “Muzu, could you get me some more wine?”

“Of course, sir,” replies the butler, making his way into the kitchen.

Mipha is startled when her brother pipes up with, “Aren’t you drinking too much today?”

She turns to see Sidon glaring daggers at their father, hands tightened into fists around his utensils. “Muzu told me you had some this afternoon,” Sidon adds, a little accusingly.

Dorephan only laughs. “It’s the holidays, my boy! What’s a little glass or four?”

Sidon’s grip turns white-knuckled. “You _know_ you have to be more careful!”

“What?” Mipha interjects, blinking in confusion. “What’s the issue?”

There’s an odd silence within the table, and Sidon and Dorephan share a glance that she can’t quite understand.

“Nothing, my dear,” says Dorephan lightly. Then, adopting a more serious tone, he turns to address her brother. “Sidon, please do not worry so much.”

Her brother’s frown only deepens. “But you—”

“That’s enough,” Dorephan warns, voice clipped. “I will hear no more about this matter.”

Sidon purses his lips and sighs, pointedly looking away from their father. Mipha wants to ask more, but she’s interrupted by the timely return of Muzu, a full bottle of aged wine and a cork opener in his hands. He opens the bottle with a loud pop and walks up to the table, then fills up Dorephan’s empty glass to the halfway point.

“Ah, thank you,” says Dorephan, smiling at him gratefully. “You can leave the bottle here for now.”

Muzu nods, and then takes his leave. Dorephan takes a sip of his wine and sighs. “Ah, that hits the spot.”

Sidon side-eyes the bottle a bit menacingly. When he resumes his meal, he cuts through his food with aggressive, jerky motions.

Mipha blinks, and then asks, “Are you okay?”

Her brother gives her a smile with a little too much teeth. “Just peachy, ain’t that right, Dad?”

Dorephan coughs lightly. “Anyway, Mipha, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that job you got,” he says, steering the conversation away. “The one at the… coffee shop, was it?”

Mipha freezes, her blood running cold.

“Um, yes?” she asks, looking up with too-wide eyes. “What about it?”

Her father’s face is impassive, giving nothing away. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it a great deal and…” 

This is it.

This is the lecture she’s been dreading since the day she first walked into the café. He’ll scold her, and then call her irresponsible, and tell her he’s lost all faith in her whatsoever.

She—she has to defend herself. She has to say _something_ at least, something that will make her sound justified, or at least understandable. But what can she even tell him? The _truth_?

Mipha blanches, realizing suddenly that _this was a terrible idea, and what on earth was she even thinking—_

“I think it’s a great move!” Dorephan exclaims, and Mipha’s thoughts grind to a screeching halt.

“What?” she asks, stunned. Her shoulders drop, and she stares at her father in astonishment.

“What?” echoes Sidon, mouth falling open from the other side of the table.

“I didn’t like it at first, you know?” Dorephan adds, paying no attention to their gobsmacked faces as he takes another drink from his glass. His brow knits with consternation, like he’s mulling over something unintelligible. “I couldn’t really fathom why you would choose such… menial labor over those _prestigious_ offers I showed you.”

Then, he sits up suddenly, and the wine in his glass sloshes but narrowly avoids spilling. His eyes brighten as he says, “But then, suddenly, it hit me! I understand now why you did this.”

Mipha wets her lips as small vestiges of hope make their way into her heart. Softly, she asks her father, “You do?”

Dorephan smiles, giving her an utterly doting look. “Of course! After all, a business owner is nothing if he—well, _she_ —can’t understand what her customers really want! And what better way to find out than through a service job?”

She thinks she hears the sound of a record being scratched. “Wait, what?”

“I have to admit, it was a genius move!” her father exclaims, chucking heartily. “You’re learning how to deal with people in a much more personal manner. This is the kind of lesson you can’t really get through those internships, huh? Learning how people think and what to say to them… nobody ever really teaches you that when you’re at the top. But this way, when you finally step up to take your place in _Zora_ , you’ll be able to relate to both the people under you _and_ the people whom you serve!”

Mipha gapes. It’s all she can do, really.

“All this time, you were just trying to think about the little guy, weren’t you?” Dorephan asks, voice thickening with emotion. Privately, Mipha thinks the alcohol must have gotten to his brain.

“Um…” she says, eyes darting away from her father and settling on Sidon, who shakes his head in an almost imperceptible motion, eyes wide and pleading. She bites her lip, looking down before answering with a hesitant, “Yes?”

“I knew it!” cries Dorephan. “That was some clever thinking, Mipha. You ought to be a stellar employee while you’re there, then. Learn how a business runs and how people think, and then make good use of that information once you’re back here!”

Mipha nods mutely.

“I’m glad you’re already thinking for the company and not just for yourself. It must have been hard to pick _hard labor_ over those cushy desk jobs!” her father says, misplaced pity laced in his words. “But as always, you continue to make me proud.”

“Ha, yeah…” she says, feeling a new weight settle in her stomach. She tries to meet Sidon’s gaze again, but he ignores her, opting instead to devour the rest of his salmon with an odd intensity.

In a few short seconds, he’s downing his water in large gulps, so rapidly that Mipha worries he’ll choke. Just as he finishes, he asks, “May I be excused?”

“Already?” Mipha says, but it falls on deaf ears.

“Alright,” says Dorephan, nodding at her brother. “Get some rest, son, and don’t stay up too late!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sidon says, pushing back his chair with a loud noise.

Before he can make it to the hallway, Mipha calls out. “Hey, are we on for Mario Kart later tonight?”

Sidon pauses, one hand flying to the back of his neck as he faces her.

“Uh, maybe another time,” he says, smiling sheepishly. “I’ve still got some things to finish. Sorry.”

“Oh. That’s okay,” she replies, shooting him a small smile. “Good night, then!”

After a beat, he grins back, then turns and disappears entirely.

Her father is quick to get back on track. “As I was saying,” he cuts in, forcing Mipha to turn her attention on him again, “That coffee shop thing? Not bad. But as you know, it can’t go on forever.”

Mipha stills, head tilting slightly. “What do you mean?”

Dorephan sighs. “I believe I’ve told you time and time again that it’s time for you to replace me already.”

Mipha’s heart slams against her ribcage. “Yes but… I haven’t even graduated yet!”

“I’m sure you’ll manage.”

She grits her teeth, forcing herself to say, “Can’t this wait a little longer?”

Dorephan studies her for one, terrifying moment, and then nods. “Alright, I’ll give you another year to prepare. But Mipha, I am getting old. I think it’s time that the company gets passed on to younger hands, and I know you can adjust your schedule in _Hyrule_.”

She looks away.

“Just think about it, alright?” he asks, reverting to a friendlier tone. “Don’t you want your beloved father to enjoy the perks of retirement? Ah, I can picture it now: warm sands and glistening ocean waves…”

Mipha laughs, a pinched, nervous sound.

Satisfied with their talk, her father stands, picking up his glass and bottle as he does so. “Well, I’ll be off now! I still have some documents to compile for the meeting tomorrow.”

“Wait, tomorrow?” she asks, frowning. “But it’s almost Christmas.”

“Like I said, this job has become so stressful!” Dorephan cries dramatically, looking at her with guilt-inducing eyes. “An old man like me can’t even keep up anymore!”

Mipha giggles, and a bit of the tension bleeds out of the air. “Uh huh, sure. I’m sure you’re doing just as well as always.”

Her father smiles at her over the rim of his glass. “Be that as it may, the night is still young, and there’s business to be made.”

Alcohol in hand, he makes his way out the room. “Don’t worry,” he calls out, just before he’s out of sight, “You’ll understand once you _finally_ take over.”

And with that, he’s gone, the butler trailing after him a few paces behind.

There’s a moment of silence and then—

The smile fades from Mipha’s face, and she slinks down in her chair. Her heart is heavy, and her mind replays everything her father said in an endless loop. Even more so than before, she feels like she’s living a lie, and it makes her chest clench painfully.

Once again, she’s alone.

The remaining food on her plate sits untouched.

\\\\\

**(12:02 AM) Me:** Happy new year!

 **(12:09 AM) Zelda:** Happy new year to you as well.

 **(12:09 AM) Me:** Why are you still awake though? I kinda thought you’d be asleep honestly

 **(12:10 AM) Zelda:** Link forced me to join him.

 **(12:10 AM) Zelda:** He says hi, by the way.

 **(12:10 AM) Me:** I texted him too but tell him i said hi back anyway!

 **(12:11 AM) Zelda:** Done. Do you regularly stay up until midnight during the new year’s celebration?

 **(12:11 AM) Me:** Yup! It’s tradition

 **(12:11 AM) Me:** How about you? What do you usually do for the new year?

 **(12:11 AM) Zelda:** I’ve been making resolutions for the year.

 **(12:11 AM) Me:** Oooh like what

 **(12:12 AM) Zelda:** Mostly school things, like finishing my projects before starting new ones.

 **(12:12 AM) Me:** And? You can’t convince me that’s everything on there

 **(12:12 AM) Zelda:** Well, I also vowed to read more books for leisure. I haven’t really had the time to find any new ones since the school year started.

 **(12:13 AM) Me:** I get what you mean. This past week i’ve been mostly catching up on shows and stuff that i missed

 **(12:13 AM) Zelda:** I already finished all the books in my dorm, and the library’s unfortunately closed for now.

 **(12:13 AM) Me:** Yikes that sucks

 **(12:13 AM) Zelda:** It’s the reality. Have you finished your schoolwork, though? It wouldn’t be good to leave them up the the last minute.

 **(12:13 AM) Me:** Oh yeah for sure. I did those first so i could relax asap

 **(12:13 AM) Me:** How about you?

 **(12:14 AM) Zelda:** I finished my break work a few days ago, so I’ve been enjoying the peace. Meanwhile, Link has procrastinated everything and will probably come to regret that decision soon.

 **(12:14 AM) Me:** Haha that sounds just like you guys

 **(12:14 AM) Me:** I miss hyrule

 **(12:14 AM) Me:** But more importantly the shop. I didn’t realize how much i’d gotten used to perfect coffee until now

 **(12:14 AM) Zelda:** We’re glad to be of service.

 **(12:16 AM) Me:** Oh btw i just remembered

 **(12:16 AM) Me:** I was going to ask in a normal time but since we’re here anyway…… 

**(12:16 AM) Zelda:** What is it?

 **(12:16 AM) Me:** Do you wanna go shop for plants when i get back?

 **(12:17 AM) Me:** For the cafe i mean like we said before

 **(12:17 AM) Zelda:** Oh, sure. I’ll look for a good garden shop around the area.

 **(12:17 AM) Me:** Yay thanks! Sounds good

 **(12:17 AM) Me:** Ok now that that’s done i gtg sleep now

 **(12:18 AM) Me:** Gotta wake up early on the first day of the year!

 **(12:18 AM) Zelda:** Alright, I’ll just text you about the details before you get back. Good night, Mipha. Or morning, technically.

 **(12:18 AM) Me:** Good night/morning to you too!

\\\\\

Mipha strolls out of her apartment building quickly, eyes scanning the vicinity and lighting up as soon as she spots a figure in a long trench coat, blonde hair spilling over its collar.

“Zelda!” she cries, rushing up to the girl in question.

Zelda looks up from where she’s leaning against the wall, and her face melts into a smile as soon as she sees Mipha. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” says Mipha, giving her a radiant smile.

“Seriously, though, I’ve had enough of Link’s horrible taste in movies,” Zelda huffs, as they settle into an easy stride towards the edge of the campus, where the nearest bus station lies. “I’m considering cutting off our Netflix subscription at this point.”

Mipha covers her mouth as she giggles. “Is that all you’ve been doing over break? I thought you’d have been at the lab the whole time.”

“I wanted to,” admits Zelda, shrugging slightly, “But the professor was out and nobody else wanted to let me in.”

“That explains it,” Mipha teases, grinning as Zelda rolls her eyes in return.

They fall silent as they pass through a crosswalk, steps slightly off-sync. There are quite a few cars milling about now, other students returning to the school after spending the break at home.

“By the way,” says Mipha, “Do you know which shop we’re going to already?”

Zelda nods, fishing her phone from the inside pocket of her coat. “I asked Daruk, and he gave me some recommendations. I just chose the one easiest to get to via bus.” She navigates to her map application and taps out an address, then hands the phone to Mipha.

“And I assume you’ve Googled the place to make sure it’s up to your standards?” Mipha asks, skimming the directions on the screen.

Zelda grins. “Of course.”

They arrive at the stop just as the bus pulls up, though they have to sprint a little to make it inside before the doors close. After paying the fare, they move down the aisle and select a pair of chairs close to the back.

“So,” Mipha begins, when they’re finally settled, “Did you open the shop over break?”

Zelda shakes her head. “Oh, no. We didn’t really have the staff for it anyway, so I decided not to waste the effort.”

“Ah, that makes sense. When will you reopen?”

“In a few days, most likely this weekend. Classes are starting tomorrow, so I’d like us all to have a bit of time to adjust again before we return to our regular schedule,” Zelda explains.

Mipha grins a little. “That’s true, I probably need it. I’ve gotten way too used to the vacation.”

Zelda hums. “How has _your_ break been, by the way?”

Mipha looks away. “Er, it’s been so-so, I guess. Just normal family stuff. Anyway, I want to hear more about your escapades with Link!”

Zelda eyes her curiously, but opts not to comment. Instead, she smirks. “Okay, so you didn’t hear it from me, but here’s the story of how he _actually_ ran into a pole. It was around the start of the break…”

Their lighthearted conversation continues for the entire ride, until they’re interrupted by the driver announcing their stop. They thank her as they step out, and Zelda points to a shop that’s a couple of meters down from where they’re standing.

“That’s the place,” she says, holding Mipha by the elbow as they make their way towards it.

When they come to a stop, Mipha takes a moment to look at the storefront. The open glass windows show the variety of plants inside, for both gardens and bouquets, and there’s a sign on the inside of the door that’s been flipped to say _‘Open’_.

Inside, they’re greeted by rows and rows of greenery, and there are a few stray vines hanging from a trellis on the ceiling. Right up front, there are quite a number of flower bouquets, artfully arranged; most of them incorporate roses, of course. Mipha looks past those and towards the potted plants on the side, filled with all kinds of herbs and flowers and houseplants.

Over by the counter, the shopkeeper looks up when they enter. He’s an older man, judging by the graying moustache he sports proudly and the laugh lines forming around the corners of his eyes. “Hello and welcome to _Korok Gardens_!” he says. “How may I help you today?”

“We’re looking for something to brighten up our coffee shop,” says Zelda, peering at a pot of tomatoes over by her site.

The man smiles. “Any particular ideas?”

“We could do something with flowers,” Zelda suggests, and Mipha nods. They’re shown to a section behind the houseplants, shelves filled to the brim with colorful buds and petals.

“Perhaps you could try these African violets,” suggests the shopkeeper, gesturing to a pot of purple flowers. “They’re a popular choice for indoor plants.”

“These are pretty, aren’t they?” says Zelda.

Mipha leans forward to inspect them. “I don’t know, I just feel like they don’t really fit the aesthetics of the shop.”

The shopkeeper nods, directing their attention to another pot. “How about the crown-of-thorns, then? They can tolerate neglect as long as they have bright light.”

Zelda beams. “Ooh, how about those?”

Mipha hums. “It might get too dark in the shop, though.”

“Gloxinias?” says the shopkeeper, holding up another pot with bell-shaped flowers.

“The petals are too large,” Mipha frowns.

Bright pink buds this time. “Geraniums?”

Mipha dismisses them with a shake of her head. “Too showy.”

On and on this goes, and Mipha finds something wrong each time, despite all of Zelda’s optimistic suggestions.

“This one attracts bugs too much.”

“The branches are so distracting.”

“Doesn’t this require too much care?”

Zelda cuts in after some time, sending an apologetic look to the frazzled shopkeeper.

“Maybe not flowers, then?” she suggests. “None of these seem to be your type.”

Mipha stills, turning her head to look at the non-flowering houseplants section of the shop. “Huh, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“We could try taking care of herbs,” says Zelda, pointing at some of the basil plants at the side. “Daruk might even be able to use them for some new dishes.”

“You have a point… but it just doesn’t seem right to me. Let’s keep looking,” replies Mipha, determination clear in her voice.

Their search continues, but to no avail. Mipha bites her lip unconsciously, eyes narrowing as she scrutinizes each plant she sees before her.

After a while, Zelda sighs and grabs Mipha’s arm firmly.

“What,” snaps Mipha, turning to face her properly.

“Mipha,” says Zelda, grip tightening slightly, “Are you okay? You know you don’t have to be so… obsessive. They’re just plants.”

Mipha bows her head. “But I just want it to be perfect.”

“It’s not like you to be so nitpicky,” Zelda points out. When Mipha fails to reply, she continues. “You know what, why don’t we talk outside first?”

Without waiting for a response, she says a quick apology to the poor shopkeeper and drags Mipha outside. The air is cold, and the light wind whips at their faces bitingly. Zelda shrugs it off and sits Mipha on an empty bench not far from the store, beside a bare tree on the sidewalk. Then she takes a seat beside Mipha, one hand still clutching at the other girl’s arm.

“So,” begins Zelda, “What was that?”

Mipha sighs, slumping a little. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Zelda pauses, and Mipha can practically _hear_ the gears turning in her head. Carefully, Zelda asks, “Did something happen at home?”

Mipha sights, smiling ruefully as she meets her eyes. “I can’t get anything past you, can I?” She continues, folding her hands on her lap, “I had a talk with my father.”

“Oh dear,” says Zelda, lips pursed. “Did he tell you to quit your job?”

Mipha shakes her head. “Actually…”

She explains everything, from her father’s complete misinterpretation of her decisions to his growing expectations for her. As she speaks, she feels her eyes sting, and she furiously blinks to hold herself back.

When it’s all out in the open, Zelda can only stare. “Wow,” she says, disbelieving.

Mipha laughs dejectedly. “I know, right? I have just _one_ year left of… all of this. Just one more year of being free, and then I’m stuck with the company forever. And we didn’t even talk about anything else! He spent so much of the break in his office, and whenever I _did_ see him he’d just go straight to company stuff like it’s the only thing that matters.”

“That sounds rough,” Zelda says, sympathy laced through her voice.

“It’s just so unfair, and he doesn’t understand what I want at all!” Mipha groans. “I really thought he’d get the gist of it eventually, but nope! Even now, when I _finally_ do something outside his plans, he ends up twisting my actions into some sort of business-driven plot.

“He wasn’t even always like this. When I was a kid, the company stuff was just a background thing. But now, I don’t think we’ve had a chill family moment in years, because he’s just so obsessed with work all the time! And I _do_ want him to retire and all so he can relax for once in his life, but not if it means I have to give up the rest of my life.”

She sniffs, choking back a small sob. “I’m sorry for ranting,” she says, after a beat. “I just… I haven’t really been doing so well since I got home.”

Zelda rubs at Mipha’s arm in a soothing motion. “What about your brother, though? Didn’t you say you were excited to see him again?”

“That’s another thing,” says Mipha sadly, leaning back against the bench. “Sidon’s been distant since I got back home, saying he’s busy every single time I offer to do something with him. He was snappy all break.”

“Maybe he’s feeling some of the tension and just needs some space,” Zelda suggests, but it doesn’t sound like she believes it herself.

“Maybe, but it doesn’t feel that way,” says Mipha, a crooked smile on her face. “I just… I miss my family, you know? Back from before I left for college, when we were all together and more or less happy about it. But now, my home just feels like a prison.

“I think… that’s why I’m so fixated on the plants, actually,” she admits, raking a hand through her windswept hair and pulling at the knots.

“Huh?”

Mipha rubs her hands together, more nervously than due to any cold feeling. “I just—I love _The Spring of Wisdom_. When I first walked in, I didn’t really think I was going to get so attached. To both the place and the people. But right now, it’s the only real constant in my life.

“I guess I wanted to make my own… _impact_ , if you will. Something to make the shop just a little bit more homey, since it’s more comforting than my own house at this point. And, I guess, also to distract me from everything else,” she finishes, and if her voice cracks slightly at the end neither of them care to mention it.

There’s a long silence, and she’s just about to speak up again when Zelda gives her a crushing hug that knocks the wind right out of her lungs. Mipha stops, eyes wide, before hesitantly bringing up her own arms to rest at Zelda’s back.

When they pull apart, Zelda places her hands on Mipha’s shoulders and looks her right in the eye. Mipha is once again struck by the fierceness of Zelda’s gaze, but it’s not quite as scrutinizing as usual. More… protective, if anything.

“For what it’s worth, I think just having you around has made the shop so much better.” Zelda’s voice is clear and strong, so laden with truth that Mipha’s breath hitches.

“I mean it,” she continues, releasing Mipha’s shoulders and holding Mipha’s hands in her own. “You’re one of us now, and we have your back no matter what. I know we haven’t really been that close, but I promise to help you get through it anyway.”

Mipha smiles, still small but genuine now. “Maybe we can be close, though. It… it would be nice.”

“I’d like that too,” says Zelda, smiling tenderly as she lets go of Mipha’s hands with a final pat.

“So, are you ready to choose a plant now?”

Mipha pauses, looking back at the shop a few lots down the road.

“…Yeah.”

When they get back inside, Mipha is quick to stutter out apologies to the shopkeeper.

“I am so, so sorry for earlier! My behavior was unacceptable,” she says regretfully.

The man gives her a smile. “It’s alright, we all have off days. While you were gone, I thought of something you might like, though.”

He leads them to another corner of the room, which Mipha had somehow missed in her painstaking observation earlier. He lifts up a small pot, far tinier than any of the previous ones they’ve seen.

“What’s that?” she asks, peering at the little plant. It’s green and somewhat thick, with wide leaves that curl into a rose-shape at the very center.

“This is a succulent, or more specifically an Echeveria type. Kind of like a cactus,” the shopkeeper explains, pointing at the fleshy leaves. “It’s pretty resilient, and you’d only need to water it once a week or so. The growth rate is kind of slow, but if it’s for decoration that probably won’t be too much of an issue.”

Zelda beams in a way she hasn’t done all day. “I’ve seen those in blogs! They’re rather popular, actually, and I’ve always thought they were cute. Do you have any of the other varieties?”

The shopkeeper gestures to the rack behind him. “Oh, yes! Many people come in asking for them, so we have all sorts. There’s the classic pincushion and barrel cacti, the aloe, the Haworthia, the Burro’s Tail, Hens and Chicks…”

He continues, pointing to each new type of succulent as he mentions its name. By the end of it, Zelda turns to Mipha with sparkling eyes.

“What do you think?” she says, almost bursting with excitement. “Is this the one?”

Mipha grins. She doesn’t think she could deny those eyes even if she wanted to.

 _So these are some pretty strong plants, huh_ , she thinks, sparing another glance at the girl beside her. Zelda is already in the middle of discussing the pros and cons of each type with the shopkeeper, bending down to observe the succulents at eye-level. When she catches Mipha staring, however, her lips quirk up in a grin, which Mipha returns.

_Reminds me of someone I know._

\\\\\

**(4:48 PM) Me:** Guess who just gave the shop an upgrade™

 **(4:48 PM) Me:** [Sent an attachment: thegreenbois.jpg]

 **(4:51 PM) Link <3:** !!!!!!

 **(4:51 PM) Link <3:** that’s cute

 **(4:51 PM) Me:** We’re placing them in front of the counter

 **(4:51 PM) Me:** So everyone’s gonna see immediately upon walking

 **(4:52 PM) Link <3:** ok but zelda left like hours ago

 **(4:52 PM) Link <3:** how long did it take you guys to finish plant shopping

 **(4:52 PM) Me:** Well things happened and we ended up getting distracted

 **(4:52 PM) Link <3:** define distracted

 **(4:52 PM) Me:** Zelda spotted an old bookshop

 **(4:52 PM) Link <3:** ah i see

 **(4:52 PM) Link <3:** no need to explain further

 **(4:53 PM) Me:** I liked it though! I got a plant care book along the way

 **(4:53 PM) Link <3:** those are cactuses.

 **(4:53 PM) Me:** Succulents, actually

 **(4:53 PM) Me:** And the plural of cactus is cacti anyway

 **(4:54 PM) Link <3:** whatever. the point is:

 **(4:54 PM) Link <3:** how much plant care do you even need to know?

 **(4:54 PM) Me:** Surprisingly a lot

 **(4:55 PM) Me:** Like they do need watering but only once a week so the soil can dry up before the next one

 **(4:55 PM) Me:** And you can propagate them from cuttings and leaves and stuff

 **(4:56 PM) Link <3:** sounds like a hassle

 **(4:56 PM) Link <3:** this is why i don’t garden

 **(4:56 PM) Me:** Well you have to learn everything too!

 **(4:57 PM) Link <3:** wait what

 **(4:57 PM) Me:** I’m giving all of you guys in the shop a crash course on succulent care

 **(4:57 PM) Me:** In case i’m not there to do it myself

 **(4:57 PM) Link <3:** pass

 **(4:57 PM) Link <3:** just make zelda do it shes always there

 **(4:57 PM) Me:** Say that again but slowly

 **(4:58 PM) Me:** Zelda. Plus plants. That are alive.

 **(4:58 PM) Me:** She’s giving you the disappointed mom face

 **(4:58 PM) Me:** [Sent an attachment: youshouldknowbetter.jpg]

 **(4:59 PM) Link <3:** ok point taken

 **(4:59 PM) Link <3:** ugh fine ill listen to your tedtalk

 **(4:59 PM) Me:** That’s what I thought

 **(4:59 PM) Me:** I knew i could count on you

 **(5:00 PM) Link <3:** yeah yeah whatever

 **(5:00 PM) Link <3:** you owe me for this

 **(5:01 PM) Me:** When you inevitably fall in love with these plants like zelda and i have, i’m going to send you these screenshots

 **(5:01 PM) Link <3:** :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens. To be completely honest, this whole fic started because I wanted to write more about those tiny succulents!
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life, but you can also check out my [Tumblr](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for next week!


	3. spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face begins hanging around Link and the shop, and Mipha thinks Zelda's been acting a little strange lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Part 1 of this series, "somebody's always looking (nothing's quite as sweet)", coincides with the events in this chapter. Some parts here may be confusing (and spoiler-y) if you don't read that one first._
> 
> CW: controlling parents/family, mentions of past death, unrequited crush

Mipha’s heart breaks on a Saturday.

She’s in the middle of restocking the to-go cups on the shelf when the door to the café swings open. On instinct, the sound of the bell makes her look up, and when she spots Urbosa’s imposing silhouette—now a somewhat regular feature there—she smiles, warm and inviting.

Urbosa winks back, and then turns to say something to a dark-haired guy beside her. Only then is Mipha surprised to realize that Urbosa hadn’t come in alone for once.

Smirking, Urbosa leaves her companion to order, a rather pinched expression on his face. She gives Mipha a friendly wave when she passes by the pick-up counter, and then settles down at the table by the corner.

Absently, Mipha hears snippets of the guy’s one-sided conversation with Link at the cashier. This one seems to be the disagreeable type of customer, all snappy and irritable, and she rolls her eyes when his back turns away. When he finally leaves, Link turns to her, sliding a small mug along the table.

 _“Mocha for that one. I’ll handle the other drink,”_ he signs, gesturing to the fairly larger mug he had set aside already.

“Is the small one supposed to be for Urbosa?” she asks incredulously. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her consume this little caffeine.”

Link shrugs. _“It’s what was ordered, so too bad for her. She was probably bugging the guy or something. Wouldn’t put it past her.”_

Mipha grins, then sets out to make the mocha. She does it just as she knows Urbosa likes it, a little more chocolatey than usual.

Moments after she finishes the drink and sets it on a tray, it’s joined by the other mug, now steaming with a pleasantly light brown coffee. Link also slips her a small piece of paper, and she takes a second to glance at his messy scribble.

“…Is his name _seriously_ Ravioli?”

Link gives her a bright smile in response, and she has to turn away to hide her rapidly flushing face.

Desperately avoiding Link’s eyes, she decides to call out the order anyway. Then finds herself needing to apologize profusely to the guy when it actually turns out _not_ to be this guy’s real name. He seems particularly annoyed when he corrects her, and he frowns even more—if that’s even possible—when he looks down at the tray before him.

“There’s milk in this,” he tells her, eyes narrowed. _Not what he ordered, then._

“I didn’t make it,” Mipha says, shrugging as she jerks a hand towards Link at the counter. Whatever reaction her friend gives seems only to further agitate this Revali-not-Ravioli person, who tries, vainly, to argue with Link before sneering and strutting away to Urbosa’s table.

“What was that?” she asks Link as soon as the guy is out of earshot.

Link smirks. _“He was being annoying,”_ he signs, as if it explains everything. In his perspective, it probably does.

She quirks an eyebrow. “I could report you to Zelda for customer harassment.”

 _“But you won’t,”_ he replies, a cheeky grin on his face.

Mipha’s traitorous heart skips a beat, but she just sticks out her tongue in reply, wishing half-heartedly that he wasn’t so right.

 _“Besides,”_ Link muses, looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye, _“It’s all harmless. I think he’s just stressed or something. Urbosa wouldn’t hang out with a genuine dick.”_

Mipha follows his gaze. The boy seems to have calmed down, and he’s typing on his laptop with a frightening speed. He pays no attention to Urbosa, who idly swipes through her phone across the table.

“He reminds me of a cactus,” she blurts out. It catches her by surprise, but it makes an odd kind of sense the more she thinks about it.

Link sends her an amused smile.

“No, seriously. He’s all prickly, and I’ll bet you his personality is dry as sand.”

Grinning, Link reaches over the counter to pluck out one of the succulent pots decorating the front part of the table, which he sets down in front of her.

_“Your poor cactus would be offended.”_

“He’ll understand. And stop moving him, you’re going to stress him out,” she scolds, putting the pot back where it belongs.

Link smiles, and a new group of customers walks in, distracting both of them from their conversation with an order of blueberry muffins.

She files the encounter away, and the rest of her afternoon continues as usual. The boy stays even when Urbosa leaves, and he’s so focused on whatever he’s doing on his laptop that Mipha doesn’t really pay him too much attention afterward.

Hours later, though, when all other customers have left and she and Link have already cleaned every other inch of the shop, the boy is still there, preventing them from clearing out that last table.

Behind the counter, Mipha crosses her arms, turning to Link with a frown. “It’s five minutes to closing, and he’s still here.”

Link stares at the boy, an indecipherable expression on his face.

“What do we do? I don’t really have the heart to kick him out, but I really have to go home and study for my test on Monday,” Mipha sighs, taking a glance at the clock on the wall.

The boy remains oblivious to it all, muttering under his breath as he flips through a book in his hands. She figures he must have some sort of project due, and sadly understands his dilemma.

After a beat, Link turns to her and signs, _“You go on ahead. I’ll let him have a couple more minutes.”_

Mipha’s eyebrows raise. “I don’t want to leave you alone here with a stranger.”

Link bites his lip, looking again at the boy. _“I can take care of myself. Besides, he hasn’t even eaten anything since this afternoon at least and he’s probably tired from working all day.”_

Mipha feels the protest on the tip of her tongue, but Link signs again. _“I feel kind of bad for him, honestly.”_

He doesn’t look at her when he mentions this. His eyes are still locked on the boy, whose braids have gotten unraveled with how often he absentmindedly tugs at it while working.

She frowns again, but Link will not be swayed. Still, she has to ask, “Are you really sure? I’m pretty sure he just lost track of time. We could tell him to leave right now and he’d agree.”

_“Yeah. I just want to help him out a little.”_

Mipha can’t deny him anything, it seems. “Okay.”

She makes her way to the staff room, pulling off her apron and gathering her things into her bag. When she emerges, Link is still leaning against the counter in the same spot, seemingly lost in thought.

“Good night, Link,” she says, and he gives her a wave. She wants to say something, _anything_ more, but there’s something about the way Link is looking at the boy that she can’t quite place.

She walks back to her apartment, takes a quick shower, and studies the notes for her test. All the while, she doesn’t know why she feels so uneasy, not until her phone buzzes with a text much later that night.

**(11:17 PM) Link <3:** hey mipha

 **(11:17 PM) Link <3:** are you awake

 **(11:19 PM) Me:** Did you get home safely? It’s really late

 **(11:19 PM) Link <3:** yeah

 **(11:19 PM) Link <3:** about that actually

 **(11:20 PM) Link <3:** so uh revali walked me home

 **(11:20 PM) Me:** This sounds like a horror movie plot

 **(11:20 PM) Link <3:** no no i swear he was fine

 **(11:20 PM) Link <3:** more than fine actually

 **(11:21 PM) Me:** What do you mean?

 **(11:21 PM) Link <3:** he was so nice to me when he realized the situation

 **(11:21 PM) Link <3:** he even knew sign so i could talk to him normally

 **(11:21 PM) Link <3:** and fuck he just looked so pretty under the lights in the street

 **(11:22 PM) Me:** Wait what

 **(11:22 PM) Link <3:** i kind of maybe……….

 **(11:22 PM) Link <3:** think i might like him

Mipha’s breath stops entirely.

 _Oh_.

Her hands tremble. She can vaguely make out a chain of new messages popping into her screen one by one, but her vision is blurring a little too much to read it properly.

**(11:23 PM) Link <3:** yo are you there?

 **(11:23 PM) Link <3:** this is me coming out to you btw

 **(11:24 PM) Link <3:** i really hope you’re okay with that bc otherwise we’re gonna have some major problems

 **(11:27 PM) Link <3:** …

 **(11:27 PM) Link <3:** mipha?

 **(11:28 PM) Link <3:** please talk to me

It’s not that she ever really thought anything would come out of her _stupid_ infatuation, and Link was always so beautifully unattainable. They were good friends, but he never hinted that they could be anything else.

Mipha had never asked. She never let her feelings become known, so she has no right to feel so _jealous_ right now.

And yet it hurts anyway. Her heart aches in a way that she never knew it could, and she finds herself blinking back the tears that have begun gathering at the corners of her eyes.

It hurts so much more than she thought it would.

 _But that’s not Link’s fault_ , she reminds herself, forcibly shaking her head. He’s been so kind, and he would never tell her this if he thought it would hurt her. He doesn’t know her feelings… and he doesn’t have to know. Right now, all he needs is a friend.

She takes a deep breath, steeling her nerves before replying again.

**(11:32 PM) Link <3:** hey dude i’m freaking out here

 **(11:35 PM) Link <3:** :(

 **(11:36 PM) Me:** Sorry my phone crashed!!!!!!

 **(11:36 PM) Me:** But it’s all good

 **(11:36 PM) Me:** You’ll always be one of my best friends, no matter what. As long as you’re happy i’ll be happy too

 **(11:37 PM) Me:** And if anyone ever gives you a hard time for that let me know and i can murder that loser

 **(11:39 PM) Link <3:** ……thanks

 **(11:39 PM) Me:** Any time

 **(11:40 PM) Me:** So… did you get this guy’s number?

 **(11:40 PM) Link <3:** WAIT

 **(11:40 PM) Link <3:** FUCKKK

 **(11:40 PM) Me:** I’ll take that as a no

 **(11:40 PM) Link <3:** WHAT THR HELL I FORGOT

 **(11:40 PM) Link <3:** DUDE WHAT DO I DO

 **(11:40 PM) Link <3:** WHAY IF I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN

 **(11:41 PM) Me:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **(11:41 PM) Link <3:** STOP LAUGHING IM HAVINF A CRISOA

 **(11:41 PM) Link <3:** CRISIS DAMN IT

 **(11:41 PM) Link <3:** MIPHA PLEASE HELP

 **(11:42 PM) Me:** Don’t worry he came in with urbosa

 **(11:42 PM) Me:** If he doesn’t show up soon you can pester her for info

 **(11:42 PM) Link <3:** YOURE A LIFESAVER

 **(11:42 PM) Me:** Indeed i am

 **(11:43 PM) Me:** But hey i bet he found you cool too

 **(11:43 PM) Me:** Or at least your drinks lol

 **(11:43 PM) Me:** He’ll be back in the cafe before you know it

 **(11:43 PM) Link <3:** AKSHDJSHDKSHDKS

Mipha laughs, and if it’s a little too sad, there’s nobody around to judge her for it.

She’s not okay, and she probably won’t be for a little while. There are so many emotions running through her head, clashing and warring with one another as she tries not to cry. After all, her feelings span whole months, and as much as she truly, desperately wishes, she can’t force them out all at once.

She takes another deep, shuddering breath, and when she lets it out it becomes a stifled sob.

Her heart thuds painfully against her chest as the conversation on her phone continues, full of Link’s poetic ramblings about Revali’s _everything_. He’s so eager to talk about it, and his cheery obliviousness almost makes the whole thing that much worse.

Still, she smiles to herself, even if it’s bittersweet and strained, and gives him the most enthusiastic replies she can manage.

Mipha may never have even stood a chance, but she knows deep down in her heart that there are more important things in life than silly crushes. And if it takes a little heartbreak to find Link’s happiness then, well.

She’ll be fine.

Eventually.

Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but she’ll make it there.

And for now, at least, she has that unfinished tub of ice cream in her freezer to soothe her a little. It’s not much, but it will have to do.

\\\\\

When Revali walks in the next day, she already knows what Link’s incessant staring means. So it doesn’t come as too much of a surprise when he all but begs her to cover for his shift.

He sidles up to her as soon as the line at the counter is over, right as she’s putting whipped cream on top of an iced drink. _“So remember how you owe me for making me learn plant care?”_

Mipha snorts. “Oh, please, you’re not fooling me. I see you talking to the pots like children when you think nobody’s looking.”

 _“Please,”_ he begs. “ _Just this one afternoon. Let me go and talk to him.”_

“And handle all of these orders alone?” she asks, deadpan. “No thanks.”

_“I’ll treat you to anything you want.”_

“Send a deluxe seafood pizza to my apartment tonight and we have a deal.”

Link grins, and moves to leave the counter when she stops him with a hand on his arm. He looks back at her curiously with those big, blue eyes, and it’s all she can do to not to confess right then and there.

“…If you’re trying to woo him, you better step up your game,” she tells him instead, gesturing to the display case filled with sweets and pastries.

A few minutes later, he’s got two perfect cupcakes on a large plate, and his eyes gleam brightly, locked in Revali’s direction even as his steps falter.

“You owe me big time,” she huffs, crossing her arms. Her tone is light, though, and Link knows it. “Now stop being so chicken and go get him,” she says, pushing his back gently.

Her heart hurts a little when he beams at her, but the smile she gives in return is completely genuine.

\\\\\

**You have changed the contact name of _Link <3_ to: _Link._**

\\\\\

**(6:45 PM) Zelda:** Who is Revali?

 **(6:47 PM) Me:** Ah so link finally told you

 **(6:47 PM) Zelda:** He mentioned something about walking him home last night?

 **(6:48 PM) Me:** Yeah that’s a whole thing now

 **(6:48 PM) Me:** They talked some more earlier lol

 **(6:49 PM) Zelda:** Tell me everything you know. What does he want? What are his motivations?

 **(6:49 PM) Me:** Uhhhhh i talked to him like twice but okay

 **(6:49 PM) Me:** He’s tall, dark, and pissy but in a funny way

 **(6:50 PM) Me:** Kinda arrogant but he’s urbosa’s friend so i’m not super surprised

 **(6:50 PM) Me:** I don’t know about his motivations but he came here today to apologize to link and i swear i caught him blushing at some point so i guess the crush is mutual

 **(6:51 PM) Zelda:** Crush?

 **(6:51 PM) Me:** Yep

 **(6:51 PM) Zelda:** Interesting. Very interesting.

 **(6:51 PM) Me:** Zelda what

 **(6:52 PM) Zelda:** I will continue to monitor this and perhaps even protect Link if necessary.

 **(6:52 PM) Me:** He doesn’t seem like a bad person it’s okay

 **(6:52 PM) Zelda:** We shall see. Please report to me if he returns to the shop.

 **(6:52 PM) Me:** I still think you’re being paranoid but sure whatever helps you sleep at night

 **(6:53 PM) Me:** I’ll spy on ravioli for you

 **(6:53 PM) Zelda:** Excuse me? Ravioli?

 **(6:53 PM) Me:** …It’s a long story

 **(6:53 PM) Zelda:** I have time. Please, tell me more.

 **(6:53 PM) Me:** >:D

\\\\\

Mipha sighs as she brings her phone down from her ear, hitting the speaker button as she does so. She lays it on her desk, beside the pile of notebooks and papers that she hasn’t gotten around to cleaning up yet.

 _“He’s been hanging around Link for weeks now,”_ Zelda complains, her dissatisfaction evident, even through Mipha’s small speakers.

“What’s the problem, honestly? They haven’t really rushed into anything,” Mipha argues, pushing away the loose pages on the table. She grimaces when she spots an old sheet of doodles from way earlier in the term, throwing it in the bin without a second glance.

 _“Still,”_ Zelda huffs, _“I don’t know if I’m comfortable trusting a complete stranger.”_

Mipha lets out a short laugh. “Revali isn't a stranger. I talk with him sometimes, while Link’s still busy. We’re friends, sort of, I guess. Plus, Urbosa knows him.”

_“I just don’t think he’s the right person for Link.”_

“I mean, I know he’s kind of rough around the edges, but I know he cares.” says Mipha, smiling. She remembers the face he makes every week when he sees Link at the counter, all hopeful and eager, and it warms her heart.

Zelda only sighs, a crackling sound in the call. _“I hope you’re right about that.”_

Mipha pauses for a second, and then suggests, “Maybe you can come in on Sunday so you can meet him?”

Zelda goes silent, thinking it over. Finally, she says, _“I would but… I usually spend the weekend doing my class work. If I take any more shifts, I’ll get overloaded.”_

Mipha hums in consideration, leaning back against her chair. “You have that Thursday morning slot, right? We can switch for my Sunday one every now and then, if you want. It’ll give you the chance to do all the spying you want.”

_“I can’t ask you to do that.”_

“Look, I know you’ve been really worried about Link lately. And while personally, I think Revali’s a good person, that’s also something you should probably see for yourself,” finishes Mipha.

She can hear the smile in Zelda’s voice when she says, _“Alright. Thank you.”_

 _“But enough about me. How was your day? I didn’t see you earlier,”_ says Zelda, voice eager.

“Ah yes, one of my professors did an emergency class earlier, so I swapped with Paya.”

_“I see. Did anything fun happen?”_

Mipha grins, one hand gesturing to thin air. “Well, I almost burned my shirt with acid in the chem lab so that was something.”

Zelda lets out a giggle. _“Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us.”_

There’s a pause, a moment of contemplation. Mipha rests her cheek on her hand, atop the desk, and debates whether or not to say her next words.

“Also,” she hedges, “I finally got a message from Sidon after months of radio silence.”

 _“That’s great!”_ exclaims Zelda. _“What did he say?”_

Mipha snorts. “Don’t hold your breath. He just apologized for not replying to my last twenty-eight texts because he was, and I quote, ‘overloaded with work,’ which is probably a total lie because that’s never stopped him before.”

She hears Zelda make a sympathetic noise. _“Hm, that doesn’t sound good.”_

“I tried asking Father about it—”

 _“Wait, really? You actually went to him?”_ Zelda asks, the disbelief evident in her voice.

“I was desperate. But it was useless, anyway. He knew even less than me, and _I’m_ the one who lives miles away. And then he just went on and on about how excited he is for me to take over the company next year and what I can do to prepare, so I had to sit through that too.”

Zelda makes a clicking sound with her tongue. _“Oh dear.”_

“Like, can’t he just take a vacation if he feels so stressed?” Mipha complains, drumming her fingers on her desk. “But yeah, basically, I’m now convinced Sidon’s upset with me over something, but I still have no idea what.”

 _“I wish I could help you, but I have no sibling experiences to draw upon.”_ Here Zelda pauses, and then adds, _“Well, unless you count Link, although he’s a very different case entirely.”_

“It’s okay,” Mipha sighs, resigned. “He can’t avoid me forever. I’ll figure it out, somehow.”

_“I do suggest you talk to him again so you can resolve whatever happened. Until you do, though, I’ll be here to lend an ear if you need it.”_

“I’ll hold you to that.”

They chat for a little while longer, idly catching up with one another. Zelda tells her about this one customer who had come in during her shift in a bright yellow onesie, complete with leopard-print shades that stayed on even indoors. They had then proceeded to order a small cup of steamed milk, to go, leaving Zelda staring blankly at the doors even after the person had left.

“I wish I could’ve seen that,” says Mipha, laughing.

Zelda joins her at first, and then stops and says, _“Oh, I almost forgot! Do you have any spare time in your schedule tomorrow?”_

“I think so, yeah. Why?” Mipha asks, a curious lilt to her voice.

_“There’s a new exhibit in the museum right outside campus, and my afternoon class just freed up. I was wondering if you’d maybe like to go there with me?”_

Mipha’s eyes widen just a little. “I’m flattered that you’d ask me, but why not Link?”

 _“I don’t think it would be his kind of scene,”_ Zelda explains, and Mipha bites her lip to keep from laughing. The image of Link being dragged through a historical museum is kind of hilarious. _“Besides, you’re my friend too, and I want to go with you.”_

“Count me in, then!” says Mipha, grinning to herself in the empty room. “It sounds fun.”

_“Meet me outside your apartment at two?”_

“Sounds good!”

They bid each other goodbye, and Mipha smiles as she hits the red button on her phone, ending the call. After a moment more, she pulls up her texts, Zelda’s advice still echoing in her mind.

**(7:22 PM) Me:** For real though are you still doing alright?

 **(7:22 PM) Me:** If you’re having trouble with school i can help

 **(7:22 PM) Me:** Or we can just talk if you need it

 **(7:25 PM) Me:** I guess you’re busy again but just reply when you see this i guess

 **(7:33 PM) Sidon:** im fine for real!!!!!!!

 **(7:33 PM) Sidon:** just 1 question though

 **(7:34 PM) Me:** Sure what is it?

 **(7:34 PM) Sidon:** has dad said anything to u lately???

 **(7:35 PM) Me:** No? I mean besides the usual stuff about wanting to retire soon

 **(7:35 PM) Me:** Which i know already so please stop bugging me lol

 **(7:35 PM) Sidon:** ah i see!!!

 **(7:36 PM) Me:** Why do you ask?

 **(7:36 PM) Sidon:** no reason!

 **(7:36 PM) Sidon:** anyway gtg bye!!!!!

 **(7:37 PM) Me:** …Okay then

 **(7:37 PM) Me:** I’ll always be a phone call away if you need me

 **(7:38 PM) Sidon:** yeah i know!!

\\\\\

**(3:09 PM) Me:** So how’s the spying going

 **(3:16 PM) Zelda:** He spends all afternoon with that guy. This goes way beyond break time.

 **(3:16 PM) Zelda:** Mipha, you failed to inform me that he’s been dumping his work on you.

 **(3:16 PM) Zelda:** Is this why you were so willing to give me this shift?

 **(3:16 PM) Me:** Maybe…

 **(3:17 PM) Me:** Haha jk it’s ok just let it happen. I think it’s kinda cute tbh

 **(3:17 PM) Zelda:** He’s neglecting his duties.

 **(3:18 PM) Me:** Pleaseeeeee don’t stop them link always looks so happy when they talk

 **(3:18 PM) Me:** Just look at his face i swear

 **(3:20 PM) Zelda:** Oh, fine.

 **(3:20 PM) Zelda:** But only because you’re so insistent on this.

 **(3:21 PM) Me:** I just want him to be happy

 **(3:27 PM) Me:** Zelda? You still there?

 **(3:28 PM) Zelda:** So do I.

\\\\\

**(1:42 PM) Link:** hey mipha can i ask you something

 **(1:44 PM) Me:** Yeah sure what’s up?

 **(1:44 PM) Link:** is zelda mad at revali or something

 **(1:44 PM) Me:** What?

 **(1:45 PM) Link:** because okay you started giving her some of your sunday shifts a few weeks ago right?

 **(1:45 PM) Link:** but every time she’s there she just spends the whole time giving him the stink eye

 **(1:45 PM) Me:** Are you sure?

 **(1:45 PM) Link:** yeah it’s kinda unsettling

 **(1:46 PM) Me:** Well I never really heard anything from her about disliking him or anything

 **(1:46 PM) Link:** it sure seems like it

 **(1:46 PM) Link:** i think he might be getting scared off or something because none of my flirting seems to be working at all :(

 **(1:47 PM) Link:** and like i dunno if i wanna do anything either because i also don’t want this to come between me and zelda

 **(1:47 PM) Link:** bros before hoes you know? not that revali’s a hoe (i think) but you get what i mean

 **(1:47 PM) Me:** Yikes. Do you want me to try and do something about it?

 **(1:47 PM) Link:** no no i’m okay really

 **(1:47 PM) Link:** you don’t need to worry about me

 **(1:48 PM) Me:** If you’re sure?

 **(1:48 PM) Link:** yeah i’m fine

 **(1:48 PM) Link:** i like him a lot, but zelda’s friendship means the world to me and if she’s really against him then that’s it

 **(1:48 PM) Me:** Stay strong link. I’m sure she’ll come around eventually

 **(1:49 PM) Link:** i guess

 **(1:49 PM) Link:** i’ve never known her to change her mind that easily though

\\\\\

Sundays are normal. There’s a routine that Mipha follows, practiced and sure. Most weeks, she wakes up, takes a shower, and then goes to the shop for her shift. She’ll meet up with Link, who opens the shop early in the morning to get the machines running. In the afternoon, Revali will walk in, order whatever the hell Link feels like making, and chat with her for a while before spending the rest of his day at the armchair by the corner, flirting with Link for longer than he should. Or, alternatively, Zelda would ask her to switch shifts, leaving her day free for either studying or procrastinating.

It’s a regular thing, and it’s been going on for the last few months with no disturbances. Mipha will admit that she’s even come to enjoy the repetition of it all. It helps her ground herself.

So when she walks in for her shift this Sunday and _doesn’t_ see Link for once, she’s at a loss.

Instead, a completely different blonde head is at the counter, and Mipha blinks owlishly.

“Zelda?” she asks, a hint of disbelief in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

Zelda looks up from where she’s manning the cashier. “Oh, hi Mipha.”

“Not that I’m not glad to see you,” begins Mipha, making her way to the counter, “But where’s Link?”

Zelda’s purses her lips, a frown settling over her face. “I’m afraid he’s caught a cold.”

“Is he okay, though?” asks Mipha, concerned. She’s at the register now, facing Zelda properly. Her stance is somewhat awkward, and she fidgets with the strap of her bag as she waits for Zelda’s reply.

“I believe it’s just a minor thing,” Zelda sighs, leaning on the edge of the table. “Still, I practically had to force him to stay home today.”

Mipha breathes a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. “That’s good, then. Knowing him, he would have overworked himself until he died. How did you manage to keep him grounded?”

A shadow passes over Zelda’s face. “I have my ways.”

Mipha snorts, a smile coming over her face as she says, “I should’ve known. Well then, I guess I’ll be in your care today.”

“You say that as if we don’t work together several times a week,” says Zelda, but the corners of her mouth twitch upward despite herself.

Mipha’s grin only widens. “But never on a Sunday.”

Zelda does a small laugh. “I suppose that’s true. Get changed, then, before I fire you for wasting work hours.”

Mipha gives her a mock salute, and walks into the back.

For such a strange day, time passes somewhat steadily. She and Zelda man the counter together with a practiced ease, flitting around each other without pause. 

She gets the feeling that she’s forgetting something, though. It grates at her, whispering at the edges of her mind, just barely outside her reach. But she doesn’t realize what it is until a familiar figure walks through the café doors.

Revali stands, his easy stance going tense as he meets her gaze instead of Link’s. His eyes roam around the store, and it would seem casual if she didn’t know any better, but she’s sure he’s desperate to find Link.

Her schedule may have been broken, but his wasn’t. _Until now_ , she thinks, and pities him a little. He looks so lost at the counter, not knowing what to do with himself without Link there to match his words.

She meets him at the cashier with an apologetic smile, and gives him the rundown. He droops before her, wilting like one of her plants when it gets too dry, and asks for a drink to go instead of for here. As she makes his order, he shuffles over to Zelda at the pick-up area.

When she’s finished, Mipha hands the paper cup to Zelda wordlessly and catches the tail-end of her conversation with Revali.

“Does he have any allergies or restrictions?” Revali asks. “In terms of food, I mean.”

Zelda sounds terribly confused. “No, why do you ask?”

“Just… please wait for me later this afternoon. I shall return.”

“Wait, what?” says Zelda, but he’s already gone, and the front door to the shop swings furiously behind him.

Zelda blinks, turning to Mipha dazedly. “Did that… make any sense to you?”

Mipha stares back at her, just as confused. “Not really?” she says, but it comes out as a question. “Maybe he’s going to give him some ‘get well’ treat or something.”

“Maybe,” says Zelda curtly. She turns her gaze to the door, a little lost in thought in the way she always seems to be when Revali’s concerned.

Mipha bites her lip, staring at her. Zelda’s profile is off to the side, the bright café lights hitting her face harshly. She’s frowning slightly, and it makes her look all the more intimidating. Mipha takes a breath, making sure there aren’t any customers needing attention before she speaks up again.

“Hey Zelda?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?” Mipha says, worrying at her lip. The other girl nods wordlessly.

Link’s texts flash in her mind, and Mipha steels herself to ask a question that’s been on her mind for the past few weeks. “Why don’t you like Revali?”

Zelda starts. “I don’t have a problem with him,” she shoots back, a little accusingly.

“You kind of do, though,” says Mipha, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s like, you’ve been acting weird ever since you heard he existed.”

Zelda huffs, gripping the edge of the counter firmly. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

Mipha’s eyes harden into a glare. “It’s my business when my friend’s happiness is on the line. Link can’t even make a move because he’s scared about how you’ll react.”

“How unfortunate,” Zelda drawls, her gaze sharp and cutting. Mipha hasn’t been on the receiving end of that look for months now. “I’m sure you enjoy that, though.”

“What?” says Mipha, a little incredulously. It’s a little too loud, and she gets a strange look from the nearest customer.

Zelda’s eyes narrow into slits, and her voice is lowered when she says, “You know, because of your huge crush on Link. You’re better off this way.”

Mipha stiffens. “That was a low blow and you know it,” she says, and then reaches out to quickly gram Zelda’s arm.

“Let me go!” says Zelda, but Mipha ignores her. She drags her boss into the back room despite her protests.

“Hey Daruk, can you cover for us at the counter?” Mipha calls out to the kitchen. To his credit, the old man doesn’t even blink at the scene before him, and shoots her two thumbs up as he dusts off his apron before heading out into the main room.

Satisfied, Mipha takes Zelda into her own office, fingers curling tightly around the other girl’s arm.

“Okay,” says Mipha, relaxing her hold once she’s able to lock the door behind her.

Zelda rubs at her arm absently, eyes still fixed on Mipha’s own as she snaps, “What?”

Mipha hates confrontations, but there are things that must be done. She points one finger at Zelda, daring her to challenge what she’s about to say.

“You are _so_ not okay,” says Mipha. “And I want to know why.”

Zelda holds her gaze defiantly for a few more seconds, and then shuts her eyes tightly, letting out one deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, hands clenched at her sides. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Mipha moves forward, gently taking Zelda’s hands into her own. “I think you do, actually. I think you know exactly what the problem is, so please, tell me.”

Zelda hesitates, looking into Mipha’s eyes.

“We’re friends, aren’t we? You can trust me,” urges Mipha.

“But… you’re dealing with so much right now, and I just—this will just sound stupid compared to all of that,” Zelda argues. 

“That doesn’t matter,” says Mipha firmly. “Anything that’s bugging you this much is important to me. And besides, you shouldn’t push aside your feelings because you think other people have it worse. If you feel bad for whatever reason, that’s absolutely valid.”

Finally, Zelda sighs. “Oh alright, but please don’t judge me for it.”

“I won’t,” Mipha promises, sitting her down on the floor slowly.

Zelda brings her knees close to her chest. “It’s kind of a long story.”

Mipha moves closer to her, laying a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “We have time. Besides,” she adds with a smile, “You know all about _my_ drama, so this is just fair.”

Zelda smiles at that, and then looks away again as she starts. “When I was just a little girl, my mother died.”

Mipha kind of figured, but the revelation takes her aback anyway.

Zelda continues, “My father didn’t take it so well. We lived in the country, but he devoted himself to his work in the city, so I was often alone. I’d read just to pass the time, even the books that weren’t really kid material.

“And then one day, on one rare occasion when he was home, he introduced me to his friend’s son who lived nearby. Link. You see, at some point along the way, I had picked up a basic grasp of sign language from an old book my mother had, and so my father told me to play with him since I could understand what he was saying.”

“And you never left each other’s sides again?” Mipha asks softly.

Zelda smiles ruefully. “Actually, I hated him at first. He was always following me everywhere, and I was really rusty with signs back then. And Link has always been athletic, so whenever we’d play outside he would win.”

Mipha laughs. “I’m guessing mini Zelda didn’t like that so much.”

“No,” agrees Zelda, “Not at all. But he grew on me eventually, because he’s _Link_ and that’s what he does. After that, he and I were inseparable. He even followed me all the way here for moral support.”

“Really?” asks Mipha, a little surprised. “How come?”

Zelda sighs tiredly. “Remember how I said my father worked in the city? Well, more specifically, he works in _this_ city. As principal of _Hyrule University_.”

Mipha’s eyes go wide. “Woah.”

“I know,” groans Zelda. “He’s watching me everywhere. I think, after all the reading I did as a child, he was really hoping I’d do something he considers worthwhile, like medicine or law or something. Engineering didn’t really fit in his plans.”

Mipha nudges her gently. “I know the feeling.”

“The coffee shop thing was a lesson on responsibility, actually,” Zelda explains. “I think he thought the rigors of customer service would make me more… I don’t know, obedient? I had to manage everything and basically save the place from getting shut down after he abandoned it. I guess he figured that I would cave after learning the price of independence, and come running back to him for help in exchange for following a career path he could agree with.

“But I didn’t back down, and it’s all thanks to Link. He was the one who pushed me to keep going even when it was hard, especially at the start. Every time I felt down, he reminded me about my passions, about why I’m doing this in the first place. He’s my best friend, and I can’t bear to lose him,” Zelda says, and she sounds so sad that Mipha finally connects the dots.

“You’re scared that Revali’s going to take him away from you.”

“Is that so bad?” asks Zelda miserably.

Mipha shakes her head furiously. “Absolutely not. Your feelings are definitely valid.”

She pulls Zelda into a one-armed hug, clinging to her side like a lifeline. Zelda’s breath hitches in what could almost be a sob.

“But,” Mipha hedges, after a while of this, “Revali’s a good guy. I know you see that, even if you try so hard not to.”

“I know that,” sighs Zelda, head leaning against Mipha’s shoulder. “It’s just that… I’m kind of worried for Link, too. He never had the best childhood, either. There have been far too many times when I couldn’t protect him, and he dealt with so much crap from other people just for being himself, and for getting so wrapped up in my family issues. I can’t bear to watch him get hurt again, no matter how unintentional it may be on Revali’s part.”

Mipha rubs circles on Zelda’s arm comfortingly. “Zelda, you can’t keep him safe forever. I understand where you’re coming from, but all people will get hurt eventually. And that’s okay. It helps us grow into better, stronger versions of ourselves.”

“I guess so…”

Zelda doesn’t seem too content yet, but Mipha brightens, an idea already forming in her mind. “Hey, do you remember why succulents aren’t supposed to be watered everyday?”

The sudden change in topic makes Zelda turn to her, blinking in confusion. “You know I’m not very good with plants.”

Mipha smiles, and then explains, “When you water the succulent, it gets the things it needs to grow. That’s why you have to soak the soil really thoroughly. But right after that, you’re supposed to give it a drought period. Do you know why?”

Zelda shakes her head slightly, eyes still trained on Mipha’s.

“It’s so that the root system can grow as it seeks out moisture,” says Mipha. “By giving the succulents a week or so to dry up a little before giving them attention again, you’re actually helping them become stronger. In fact, if you try to water them every day, they’re going to rot.

“It’s similar with people, I think. You’re not exactly wrong for wanting to keep Link safe, and I don’t blame you for it at all. But you can’t do that forever, because it’s going to choke him. You have to learn how to support him without meddling so much, and give him the chance to decide things for himself and become a stronger person for it.

“Will he and Revali work out in the end? I can’t say for certain. But what I _do_ know is that he and Link… they make each other happier. And no matter what happens, I think Link deserves the chance to experience it all,” Mipha finishes gently.

They sit quietly for a moment, Zelda looking away. When she finally meets Mipha’s eyes again, it’s with a small smile.

“I suppose you’re right,” Zelda concedes, looking a little more relaxed. “He _has_ been more lively ever since they met.”

There’s still some hesitation in her voice, though, and her brow is wrinkled minutely. Mipha picks up on it almost immediately.

“I promise you, you won’t be replaced,” says Mipha, smiling lightly. When Zelda looks at her with a start, she lets out a small laugh. “Don’t lie to me, I know you were thinking about it.”

Zelda sighs. “Won’t Link be too busy to care about me, though?”

“Wrong!” exclaims Mipha, giving the other girl a slight nudge. “You said it yourself: he’s your _best friend_ , and I’m absolutely sure that you’re _his_ best friend too. He would never abandon you. In fact, the only reason he hasn’t tried to ask Revali out yet is because he wants to be sure you’re okay with it.”

“Really?” asks Zelda. Her eyes grow wide, like she hadn’t even considered that.

“Really. You’re important to him, Zelda, and you always will be,” Mipha confirms. “And, if you ever feel lonely anyway, I’m always going to be there for you.”

“Even when I’m doing boring stuff in the lab?” Zelda teases.

Mipha grins. “Especially then. And by the way, it’s never boring if you enjoy doing it.”

After a beat, Zelda lays a hand on Mipha’s arm, squeezing gently. “Thanks. I think I really needed that.”

“It’s no problem. I’m always ready to help a friend out.”

“And I’m sorry for commenting on your feelings for Link,” Zelda apologizes, face twisted in guilt. “I know how hard it’s been for you, and I crossed a line.”

Mipha shrugs at first, and then thinks about it. She realizes, suddenly, that she… doesn’t really care so much anymore. That the thought of Link didn’t make butterflies blossom in her chest, choking her until she couldn’t breathe. It’s freeing.

Smiling softly, she replies, “As long as you realize that, it’s alright. Besides, I… I think I got over most of it already. Link is a good friend, and I’m happy as long as _he’s_ happy. And I know that he has that with Revali.”

Zelda smiles back, straightening up. “You’re right. I think… it’s probably time for me to acknowledge Revali. If he really cares that much for Link, he has my blessing.”

“Maybe you should tell _him_ that.”

Zelda blinks, cocking her head to the side. “How, though? He’s always with Link whenever I see him.”

“He said he’s going to be back later, right? You can talk when the place is empty, one on one,” says Mipha, propping herself up from the floor. She stands, reaching out her arm to help Zelda up.

“You know what?” says Zelda thoughtfully. “I think I will.”

She beams up at Mipha, and takes her hand.

\\\\\

**(9:09 PM) Link:** i know you talked to zelda

 **(9:09 PM) Link:** i won’t pry, but thank you

 **(9:10 PM) Me:** Anytime! You’re my friend too and i want you to be happy

 **(9:10 PM) Me:** So go get your man :D

 **(9:10 PM) Link:** yes!!!!!

 **(9:10 PM) Link:** just you wait ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, and then it's the epilogue! Mipha's crush on Link has officially ended, so the main ship is finally setting sail.
> 
> As always, you can check out my [Tumblr](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/) for updates and if you just wanna talk to me!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next week!


	4. summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take a detour and start thinking about feelings, and with Zelda's support, Mipha also has a long-awaited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: controlling parents/family

**To:** k.dorephan@zoraindustries.com

 **Bcc:** sharkboysidon217@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Summer classes

Dearest Father:

I have decided to take additional classes over the university’s midyear period to ensure that I will not lag behind in my studies during the break. As such, I regret to say that I may not return home this summer.

I believe you have received the official correspondence from the school regarding this matter, so you may refer to that if you have further questions.

Thank you for your understanding.

Regards,

Mipha

\\\\\

**From:** k.dorephan@zoraindustries.com

 **Subject:** Re: Summer classes

My dearest Mipha, I am proud to hear that you are being so diligent. While I am saddened by the prospect of not seeing you sooner, I support your decisions.

I do hope, however, that you use this time to grow into your role in _Zora Industries_. You see, I was hoping to train you further in the ways of the company over the summer. Seeing as that will not be happening, I trust that you will continue building up the necessary skills for your upcoming ascension in our company.

I wish you the best of luck.

With love,

Father

\\\\\

“You know, your succulents have gotten bigger.”

Mipha pauses, tilting back her watering spout. She straightens up, turning to find Zelda giving her a small smile.

“I’m serious,” Zelda insists, walking up to the front counter. She crouches down before the row of succulent pots until she’s eye-level with them.

Mipha follows her lead, peering closer at her plants. They’re a healthy green, leaves of all sizes opening to face the bright lights on the ceiling, and she brushes away a pool of water on top of one particularly large Echeveria leaf.

“Huh,” she muses, eyes widening slightly, “I think you’re right. They definitely weren’t this big when we got them.”

Zelda frowns a little. “Is it really normal for a plant to grow this slowly, though?”

Mipha giggles, nodding her head as she continues her watering. “Yeah. Succulents generally take a while to develop properly.”

“They’ve come a long way since we first bought them,” says Zelda.

Mipha smiles fondly. “Yeah. I guess they have.”

Zelda hums, and then stops. She pats at Mipha’s arm urgently. “Mipha, look!” she says, pointing at one of the pots. “The cactus’ arm fell off.”

“I’m not sure if arm is the best term, really,” Mipha says, sidling up beside her to get a better look. “But yeah, you’re right. It must have gotten too heavy for the main body.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Zelda asks, worried.

“Not at all!” replies Mipha, beaming widely. “Look, it already has some tiny roots growing in. If I put it in a new pot, I can grow a whole new plant.”

Zelda relaxes, regarding the plant in a whole new light. ”Oh, so it’s a form of propagation?”

“Exactly,” Mipha says. “Most succulents can develop through leaf cuttings, actually. I just have to replant it one of these days.”

“Why don’t we do that now, then?”

Mipha blinks, looking up. “What?”

Zelda smiles, gesturing to the row of plants. “We can pick up a pot and some soil from the garden shop today.”

“We’re on shift,” Mipha reminds her teasingly.

Her friend laughs. “We can do it after we clock off, and I believe both of us have a free afternoon today. The bus stop’s just a few blocks from here.”

Mipha _has_ been wanting to pick up some more potting mix lately.

“Oh, why not?” she agrees, and Zelda beams.

They work together quickly after that, both eager to finish their morning shifts. When noon arrives, both of them eagerly pass on her tasks to the next employees. Mipha deposits her apron in her locker in the back room, shaking her hair out of the neat ponytail she’d put it in for work. She puts on a light blouse and denim shorts, and folds her work clothes neatly afterward. Once she’s all set, she grabs her sling bag and meets Zelda outside the shop.

The weather is pleasant as they go out, and the heat of the summer sun hits Mipha’s skin in just the right way. A few puffy white clouds have graciously decided to pass by, shelter her from the full intensity of its rays.

“It’s nice out today,” comments Zelda as they walk, echoing her thoughts.

“Yeah,” replies Mipha, smiling as she stretches out her arms at her sides. “I’m glad I have the rest of the day off to enjoy it. These extra classes are taking their toll on me.”

“You’ll live.”

“Says you,” Mipha retorts. “I bet you _enjoy_ it. You signed up for this last year, too.”

Zelda gives her a suspicious look. “And how, pray tell, do you know that?”

Mipha laughs, waving one hand dismissively. “One of my profs mentioned a mech eng freshman who’d holed up in the labs last year. I connected the dots.”

“Of course you did,” says Zelda, rolling her eyes.

Mipha grins, patting her arm. “Don’t worry, we all accept your workaholic tendencies and we love you anyway.”

She takes a glance at Zelda, and they both burst out laughing.

When she calms down slightly, Zelda speaks up again. “Seriously, though, how are you dealing with your first summer out of home?”

“I guess I miss Lanayru a little,” Mipha admits. “It’s much more humid there, and not as hot this time of the year.”

“Do you want to go back?”

Mipha shrugs slightly, facing away. “I don’t know, really. I mean, the last time I went home it didn’t really work out so well. I think I’m better off staying here for now.”

Zelda lets out a somewhat disapproving noise.

“What’s that for?” Mipha retorts.

“Nothing, nothing,” Zelda says, waving a hand.

Mipha narrows her eyes, but decides to drop the subject.

One bus ride later, they find themselves once again facing the storefront of _Korok Gardens_. It looks more alive than it was back in the winter, the outside decorated with bright green foliage and some sunflower pots.

Mipha pushes the door open, smiling as she steps inside. The recent bouts of fair weather have clearly been good for the plants, and many of them are sporting new blossoms. Of course, there are some new arrivals as well, some seasonal offerings with striking colors.

It’s beautiful here, much more so than before. Deeper inside, the same shopkeeper from before is at his desk. He idly strokes one end of his bushy moustache, in the middle of sorting coins into neat stacks.

“Hello,” says Mipha, a polite smile on her face. Zelda follows in from behind her, and they walk towards the front of the shop.

The shopkeeper looks up, and then grins. “Welcome back!”

“You remember us?” asks Zelda, surprised.

“Of course,” he replies. “It’s not everyday we get such a large order in the winter. And I daresay you two were quite memorable.” At this, he gives Mipha a knowing look, and she flushes.

“Sorry about that,” she says, fingers fidgeting unconsciously.

He laughs loudly. “It’s all water under the bridge! Are your succulents doing alright?”

“Oh yes,” says Zelda brightly, “She’s been _very_ protective of them.”

“Hey!” cries Mipha.

The other girl giggles. “Just go do your thing. I’ll just have a look around,” she says, flitting away towards the seasonal flower display.

“Well, anyway,” says the shopkeeper, still smiling as he turns back to Mipha, “What can I do for you today?”

“I’d like to get some extra pots and a bag of potting mix, please,” Mipha replies.

He nods, ducking down behind the counter. “It’s propagation time, huh?” he calls out, amid the sounds of pots being shuffled around and rearranged.

“Yes. Right now only the cactus needs it, but I’d like to be prepared for the others.”

After another minute of messing with the shelves, the shopkeeper stands. He sets down a set of five small, clay pots, along with a plastic bag of soil and rocks on the table.

“Is that going to be enough?”

Mipha smiles gratefully. “Yes, thank you.”

He rings up her items on the cashier, and then stops suddenly. “If you’re potting a cactus, do you have the tools for handling it? Those thorns can get pretty painful, you know?”

“Oh,” Mipha shakes her head, “I didn’t think about that. Do you have anything that would be good?”

The man pulls out a small set of tweezers, the metal shining under the shop lights. “These should be alright.”

“Thanks,” says Mipha as he finishes processing her order. After she pays, he moves to gather up her items and receipt in a paper bag, but she stops him, pulling out a foldable eco-bag from her purse. He smiles, then helps her put her purchases inside.

Just as she’s about to bid him goodbye, he speaks up again. “Hold on a minute, miss.”

Mipha stops, confused, with her bag already on her shoulder. He disappears into a room in the back that she assumes is for storage, and she stands awkwardly at the counter as she waits. A little later, he emerges once more, this time holding a single flower.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” she marvels, eyes drawn to the large blossom in his hands. The flower is rather large, and its wide white petals have bright blue streaks coming from the center. Mipha has never seen anything quite like it. “What kind of flower is it?”

“It’s a blue heart lily.” The shopkeeper smiles mysteriously, then says, “And it’s also yours, free of charge.”

Mipha gapes. “That’s very kind of you, but—” 

“Please,” he insists, presenting the stem to her. “Why don’t you make it a present for your girlfriend?” he suggests, gesturing to somewhere behind her. Mipha turns to see Zelda turned away from them, her long blonde hair illuminated by the sun streaming in from the window.

Mipha quickly looks back at the shopkeeper, her face growing dangerously warm. “No, no, no!” she says hurriedly, but quietly enough that she won’t be overheard. “You must be mistaken. She and I are just friends.”

The older man blinks. “Oh? With the way you two are, I could’ve sworn…”

Mipha turns impossibly redder, shaking her head furiously.

He laughs. “Well, anyway, my offer still stands. You’ve been a nice young lass, and I insist that you take it.”

She hesitates, biting her lip lightly.

“Just think of it as a freebie! You’re the nicest customer I’ve had in awhile.”

After a beat, Mipha takes the flower in her free hand. “Thank you, mister…?”

“The name’s Hestu,” says the man amicably, giving her an aged smile.

She smiles in return. “I’m Mipha.”

“Well, Mipha,” he says, “I hope to see you around the next time you have any gardening needs!”

“Thank you again, really. I’ll definitely be back,” she replies. Hestu grins and nods at her. With one last wave, she makes her way out the shop door, Zelda trailing after her.

“Did you get everything you need?” Zelda asks, as soon as they step outside.

Mipha beams. “Yup! He was very helpful.”

Zelda hums, and then stops in her tracks. “Oh, what’s that?” she asks, finally noticing the blossom in Mipha’s hands.

“He called it a blue heart lily,” says Mipha, turning it over in her hands to give Zelda a better look.

Zelda smiles softly, reaching out one finger to lightly stroke a petal. “It’s gorgeous.”

Mipha looks at her, remembering Hestu’s words from before.

 _Zelda, her girlfriend?_ Being mistaken for a couple was embarrassing enough, and she resolves not to breathe a word of her and Hestu’s conversation to Zelda.

But he might have been onto something with the whole flower thing. It’s elegant and beautiful, just like her friend, and Zelda seems to really admire it.

Mipha’s face pinks slightly, but she holds out the flower to Zelda anyway. “For you,” she says quietly.

Zelda looks up at her, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“Can’t I give my best friend a little gift every now and then?”

Mipha moves to hand it to her, but pauses as an idea forms in her mind. She holds the flower a few inches under the base of the blossom and snaps, discarding the piece of stem in her bag. She takes the flower part and raises it up to Zelda’s face. The other girl blinks at her owlishly, but Mipha just tucks the blossom behind Zelda’s right ear, brushing back a stray lock of hair as she does so.

“There,” says Mipha proudly, giving Zelda a small smile. “Now it’s right where it belongs.”

Zelda’s eyes are blown wide, and she reaches up a hand to brush against the flower in her ear. “Thank you,” she breathes out, a beautiful smile on her lips and a light flush dusting her cheeks. Her eyes sparkle with some hidden emotion, and at that moment Mipha thinks she’s never looked more breathtaking.

\\\\\

Later that afternoon, they find themselves back in _The Spring of Wisdom_ and sitting inside Zelda’s office. The cactus pot is settled on the table between them, along with Mipha’s latest purchases.

“So, how do we do this?” asks Zelda, plucking a new pot from its stack.

Mipha takes the bag of potting mix, shaking it in her hands to force its contents to settle in the bottom.

“Well, since the baby cactus already has some roots, we can plant it directly in the soil without much risk of rotting,” she replies, grabbing a pair of scissors from a pen holder on Zelda’s desk and snipping the corner of the bag. “Can you hold that pot for me?”

Zelda cups the empty pot in her hands, steadying it as Mipha pours out a generous amount of soil. When the pot is nearly full, she tilts back the bag and folds the cut corner, securing it down with a piece of tape.

“Alright,” she says, pulling out her tweezers, “Now it’s time to actually plant the thing.”

Carefully, she uses her tool to pick up the fallen cactus arm. She moves it upright and sticks it gently into the center of the new pot.

“Could you pat down the loose soil with the tiny shovel?”

Zelda complies, and the small cactus is settled in its new home, secure enough that it won’t move even if the pot is jerked.

“There we go,” says Mipha, smiling as she wipes down her tools and packs them back into her bag.

“Are you going to keep this one in the shop, too?” Zelda asks, looking at the new cactus curiously.

Mipha considers it for a moment, then shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so. Maybe I’ll handle it for a little longer just to make sure it stays alive, and then it’s out of my hands.”

Zelda looks up, tilting her head in questioning. “What will you do with it then?”

“I’ll make it a gift,” Mipha decides, and then pauses, grinning mischievously. “For our… prickliest friend.”

Zelda snorts immediately. “Seriously? You’ll give it to _Revali_?”

“You can’t say it isn’t fitting. And besides,” Mipha adds, softer this time, “I want to thank him for taking care of Link.”

Zelda smiles, leaning against the side of her chair. “It’s only been… what, two weeks? But they already act like an old married couple.”

Mipha laughs. “I know, right? But then again, they’ve been dancing around each other for so long that I guess it makes sense.”

“I’m still rather bitter that I missed it when they got together,” Zelda admits, frowning slightly.

“It _was_ adorable. Their faces were so red, I wanted to laugh,” says Mipha, resting her elbows on the table and clasping her hands. “But you had fun at your engineering seminar, didn’t you?”

“Yes, unlike _someone_ else who decided to skip it.” Zelda looks pointedly at the baby cactus, lips curled into an uncharacteristic smirk. 

“Revali had… other matters to attend to,” Mipha giggles.

“You know,” begins Zelda, one brow arched, “At first, I was worried he wouldn’t be good for Link. But honestly, it seems like _Link_ is a bad influence on _him_.”

“Maybe so. But hey, at least they’re happy.”

“Yes,” says Zelda, a delicate smile on her face. Then she stops, raising her head to look Mipha in the eye with a shrewd gaze. “And you should be, too.”

Mipha blinks, her brow furrowing slightly. “What? I _am_ happy.”

Zelda sighs. “Mipha, you’ve been avoiding your family for months now. I know it’s been hanging over your head all this time.”

Mipha narrows her eyes, and her voice is steely when she asks, “Since when was that my fault? My father never bothered to listen to me, and my brother dropped all contact by himself a few months ago!”

Zelda holds out her arms placatingly. “And they’re definitely not right in doing so,” she says gently, “But you also can’t expect things to get resolved if you do nothing. From what you’ve told me, it sounds like your father just wants what he thinks is best for you, and you’ve never indicated that you thought otherwise. As for your brother… I don’t know, maybe he’s going through something he doesn't think he can tell you. But I’m sure he needs his older sister now more than ever.

“After all, they’re only human, same as you. I don’t think any of you have been acting perfectly lately,” she finishes, eyes meeting Mipha’s.

Mipha holds her gaze for another few seconds, crossing her legs under her chair. Finally, she sits back with a groan, laying one hand over her eyes like a shield. “What do I _do_ , then? All my father wants to talk about is my place in _Zora_ , and he doesn’t seem to get it when I try to avoid that conversation. As for Sidon, I’ve tried calling and texting and even _emailing_ , but nothing’s been working out.” She hangs her head and admits, “I think I’m even worse off with them than I was last year.”

Zelda presses her lips together, hands fiddling nervously. She takes a deep breath and says, “Maybe it’s time to actually speak with them. Face to face.”

“You… you’re talking about a confrontation,” Mipha realizes, swallowing uncomfortably. “Zelda, I can’t do that.”

“And why not?” asks Zelda, leaning forward in her chair ever so slightly.

Mipha can’t bear to look at her. “I’m nowhere near strong enough to face my father, especially without Sidon’s support,” she says, hands clenched into fists atop the table. “What if he disapproves completely? I don’t know if I can deal with that.”

“You don’t know that for sure. And anyway, you _are_ strong enough,” Zelda points out, pushing the gardening equipment to the side of the desk and reaching across to squeeze Mipha’s hands firmly. “You’ve always been. Thanks to you, the shop is more busy than ever, Link is in the best relationship of his life, and I—I feel lighter, somehow. I’m not lonely anymore.”

Mipha stares. “You were lonely?”

“Until you came along,” Zelda confirms, a soft smile gracing her lips. “So please don’t doubt yourself. You are _so_ amazing, Mipha, and if your family can’t see that, then I don’t know what they’re looking at.”

“But what can I even say?” Mipha sighs, turning away again. She schools her face into a fake-cheery expression, exaggeratedly saying, “‘Oh hey, dad, what’s up? Just so you know, I don’t really feel like inheriting the company you’ve groomed me to take over so good luck with that!’”

Mipha groans, burying her face in her hands. “It would be so much easier to just follow whatever my father makes me do. Like I’ve always done.”

“Not always,” Zelda reminds her gently. “You went to the café on your own accord, remember?”

“I guess so,” Mipha concedes, “But that’s so small compared to this. Taking over the company… it’s all he’s ever wanted for me.”

Zelda lays a hand on her arm and says, “But Mipha, what do _you_ want?”

Mipha blinks. “Huh?”

“In all these months that I’ve known you, all you ever talked about is what _your father_ wanted for your future. Isn’t there any path that you want for yourself?”

“That’s the problem,” Mipha sighs. “I don’t _know_. Just attending _Hyrule_ was the closest thing I had to a dream, but now that I’m here, I still don’t have any idea what to do with my life. If I face my father like this, there’s nothing I’ll be able to say to back up my decision. I just… don’t have enough conviction to really _justify_ giving up the company.”

“But you’re sure you don’t want to pursue business, aren’t you.” It’s meant as a question, but Zelda says it like a statement. “You’re sure you don’t want to take over _Zora_.”

“Well, yes…”

“Then I think it’s okay to be unsure right now,” Zelda says seriously. “You might not know where you want to go, but that doesn’t mean your father has the right to dictate your life. Knowing you, there’s a future out there that’s just waiting for you, and you should get the chance to find it.

“And I think it’s time for you to be honest with your family about what you’re thinking,” she continues, “Because at the rate you’re going now, I’m sure there have been many misunderstandings already.”

Mipha thinks of Sidon’s distance and her father’s insistent business talk, and she grimaces. “Most likely.”

“But it’s not too late. If you communicate for once, there’s still a chance for all this to get better,” Zelda suggests, looking Mipha in the eye. “I can’t promise that they’ll react well, but I can definitely say that you won’t really be alright until you find closure. You’ll only be able to move forward once it’s all over.”

Mipha’s lips part, and she feels as though she’s unable to move under the weight of Zelda’s gaze. “Do you really think I can fix things?” she asks softly, still hesitant.

“If anyone can do it, it’s you. When you first came here, you were so unsure. I saw how much you’d shrink in on yourself, how nervous you were when you didn’t know how any of the things in here worked,” Zelda reminds her. “But look at you now. You’ve changed, Mipha. You can do anything you set out to do, now.”

Mipha shuts her eyes tightly. “And—and what if I just make things worse? What if Sidon and Father never speak to me again?”

“Knowing you, I doubt that can even happen.” Zelda’s grip on her hands grows almost imperceptibly tighter, and she adds, “But just in case it does, I’ll be here for you. We all will,” she promises. “You deserve to live your life like you were meant to, without any more restraint.

“And maybe back then, you didn’t feel like you could survive without them. But now, I _know_ you can stand on your own two feet. It’s just that… you might not really have to do that at all, if you can just tell them how you really feel. So I really hope you take the chance.”

Mipha’s eyes are transfixed on Zelda’s stern yet soft expression, all sorts of emotions swimming in her bright green eyes. The lily from earlier is still tucked safely into her ear, its delicate white and blue petals a lovely contrast to Zelda’s light blonde hair. The sight of it makes something inside Mipha ache.

“Okay,” Mipha breathes out, shuddering slightly. “Okay, I’ll go home when my classes end next month.”

“Good,” says Zelda, beaming as she releases Mipha’s hands. “ _And_ I’ll even grant you a leave of absence for it. Just this once, because I am a fair and merciful boss.”

Mipha giggles, eyes sparkling as she tries to calm down her racing heart. “Sure, _your highness_. Whatever you say.”

\\\\\

The downpour is heavy, with big, splattering droplets crashing against the pavement all around her. It’s the kind of rain that only a hot afternoon can bring, and the musty smell of wet dirt hangs in the air. The back of her shirt clings against her skin, and she’s not entirely sure if it’s due to the rain itself or the sweat she’s built up in its humidity.

Mipha stands at the doorstep of her childhood home with a modest suitcase, carefully setting down her umbrella on a rack and dragging her boots across the mat.

Then again, perhaps doorstep isn’t exactly the best term.

Her home is less of a house and more like a fortress, grand enough that it screams out her father’s wealth to the world. _Zora Industries_ is at the forefront of modern technology, and their house reflects just that. Sleek walls and glass panes make up most of the outside, just like something you’d find in a lifestyle magazine.

Mipha thinks it’s always been too large for three people. Well, not counting the staff, of course.

She supposes she’s just glad that Muzu had let her through the front gate instead of forcing her to wait out there in the storm, despite having come unannounced.

She takes a deep, steadying breath and knocks on the door firmly. The sound reverberates through the wood, deep and unsettling. It doesn’t hurt, but she draws back her hand anyway, rubbing at her knuckles absently.

After a few, agonizing minutes, the door swings open, and Mipha inhales sharply.

Sidon stands before her, one hand still resting on the doorknob. Upon seeing her, he blinks, mouth falling open. “Mipha? What are you doing here?”

“Is it a crime to visit my own house now?” She gives him a sad smile, and the strain of the months away from home puts a pressure on her chest as she looks at her brother. He seems so much older now, carrying himself with a kind of seriousness that wasn’t there before. “Did you get even taller?” she asks softly, looking up at his face. “You really inherited Father’s genes, huh?”

“Yeah, I—I didn’t know you were coming,” Sidon says, refusing to meet her eyes. “Is the doorbell broken or something?”

Mipha glances over at the button beside the door, unused. “No, I, uh, I don’t know why I knocked,” she admits, letting out a nervous, shaky laugh. Sidon doesn’t join her. She sighs, and then says, “I missed you, Sidon.”

He meets her eyes for a brief moment and grimaces, before looking back down. His hand around the doorknob tightens, and he licks at his lips like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. “I… Dad told me you were spending the summer doing some extra work or something.”

“Yeah, well, I finished that so. I figured I could spend a little while here,” Mipha says, in a stilted rush.

“Oh.”

She shifts her weight, unable to stand still. “Can—can I come in?”

He blinks, and then opens the door wider. “Oh, uh, yeah sorry. You should get some cover.”

With one hand clamped around the handle of her luggage, Mipha shuffles through the threshold and onto the second doormat inside. Behind her, Sidon shuts the front door softly.

Mipha looks around, drinking in the sight of the house she hasn’t entered in so many months. In the foyer, there’s a brand new vase set up on the table, one that wasn’t there back in December. The flowers in it are brightly colored, harsh hues of pink and violet clashing with the otherwise muted colors of the furniture. They’re petunias, if she remembers right, though she’s fairly certain they’re plastic. No one would care for them otherwise. Her stomach churns at the sight, and she turns away, eyes trained to the pristine tile floor.

The pair remain silent as they trudge through the hallway, up until they reach the wide living space deeper inside their home. It’s exactly the same as she remembers it, and Mipha doesn’t know why that makes her so uneasy. She and Sidon come to a stop in the middle of the room, on opposite sides of the coffee table. She sets her suitcase off to the side and gingerly takes a seat on the nearest couch, and after giving her another indiscernible look, he does the same.

He hadn’t sat beside her the last time she was home, either.

“So…” she begins, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shorts, “How has school been? You haven’t been updating me lately.”

“It’s fine. Just fine,” says Sidon, his voice sharp and cutting. Mipha purses her lips, and he sighs wearily, adopting a gentler tone. “I told you before, I just—I got really busy, okay? There’s no need to worry so much.”

“Ah.” Her tone is flat as she says it, even as her chest aches.

Sidon frowns, giving her an oddly pinched look before slumping against a particularly large pillow at the back of his seat. “Sorry, but it’s—you wouldn’t understand.”

Mipha pauses, choosing her words carefully. “You… you know I’m here for you no matter what, right?” she asks, finally raising her head to face him properly. “I guess I haven’t exactly been around lately, but you’ll always be my baby brother before anything else.”

Sidon gives her a hollow smile. “It’s really been a long few months, you know.”

Only then does Mipha look at him properly, for the first time in a while, and she stares, unable to make a sound. This boy before her… she almost doesn’t recognize him. Sidon is hunched over himself, arms leaning against his thighs, and he’s thinner than he was back when she came home in the winter. She can see the outline of his cheekbones, stark against skin that’s paler than it should be, and they form gaunt shadows around his face.

Mipha’s brow knits, and the distance between them seems so insignificant now. “Talk to me, Sidon. What’s wrong?”

At that, he seems to get a hold of himself, slipping back into an easy laugh. It’s fake enough that it grates on Mipha’s ears. “I have no idea what I’m saying! I think the rain is getting to me, making me feel all gloomy or something. Sorry about that!”

He moves to stand from the couch, but one blazing look from Mipha stops him right in his tracks.

“You’re not fooling anyone. You were moody to me all year, and you don’t look like you’re eating right,” she says, forcing all of her authority into her words. By the guilty look Sidon gives her, it seems to be working. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Still, he insists, “Nothing’s wrong. You don’t need to worry.”

The confrontation makes her skin crawl, but Mipha refuses to give up now that she’s already here. “Sidon,” she says, firm enough to hide the waver in her voice, “Tell me. Please.”

Sidon seems to hesitate, looking away for a moment, and then he deflates. He sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. Mipha is about to urge him again when she hears a soft murmur of, “Dad collapsed in his office last week.”

“What?” Mipha feels her mouth move but she can’t hear her own voice.

“Did you know that he’s been struggling with the company lately?” he asks softly, his voice more somber than she has ever heard it. He looks up to face her, not even bothering to hide the full weariness of his figure.

“I… guess so? He’s been hounding me about his retirement since last summer, but I didn’t think it was so serious.”

Sidon shakes his head, the worry bleeding into his voice as he says, “I don’t think he told you, but his health has been going down for the last year. He had some incidents in the past two months, too. He… really can’t keep up with the company alone anymore.”

Mipha finds herself at a loss for words, trying and failing to reconcile the proud image of her father with whomever her brother was describing. “I—I can’t believe it,” she breathes out. “He’s been more pushy lately, telling me to get serious about business, but I never thought…”

“Yeah. The doctors said it’s probably stress related, but not something that can be fixed by a short term rest. They told him to step down already, but I’m pretty sure he wants to make sure the company falls in the right hands,” he sighs, looking straight at her. “ _Your_ hands, specifically. Except you kept pushing it off, and the strain he got from that just made this whole thing worse.”

The words tumble out of her before she can even think. “Why… didn’t he tell me about any of this? I—I could’ve helped, could’ve done _something—_ ”

“Why do you _think_?” Sidon asks like it should be obvious, and her ramblings come to a stuttering halt.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Sidon sighs. “He didn’t want to bother you while you were out there making him proud and whatever. If you finally decided to step up in _Zora_ , he wanted it to be ‘cause you felt like you were ready and not just ‘cause of this mess.”

“But _you_ knew! How could he put all the burden on you alone?” Mipha argues, fierce and unrelenting. Sidon just blinks up at her, confusion evident in the furrow of his brow. “What’s that look for?” she asks.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually this dense,” he forces out, looking like it pains him to say.

Mipha frowns, racking her brain for anything she might have missed and drawing a blank. “Huh?”

Sidon bites his lip, refusing to meet her eyes. “It’s because… you’re the perfect one,” he admits, quiet enough that she thinks she mishears it, and she has to take a second to collect herself.

“Wh—what?” she asks shrilly.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed,” Sidon says, in a matter of fact tone that explains nothing. “Mipha… everyone knows you’re Dad’s golden girl. I’m just the extra kid.”

“That’s not true!” Mipha defends, horrified.

“It is,” he insists. “It’s like, we’re the heir and the spare, y’know?”

“Sidon,” she says, deliberately gentle, “Father loves us _both_ equally. You have to know that.”

Sidon snorts, an uncharacteristically derisive sound. “Dude, you could throw his precious desktop into an on-fire garbage can and he’d clap you on the back. You ran away to a _coffee shop_ and he still praised you for it.”

Mipha remains silent, a quiet horror dawning on her.

“Look,” he sighs, giving her a tired smile even as his eyes become glassy, “Ever since we were kids, you’ve been doing everything right. He’s giving you _Zora_ not ‘cause you’re older, but ‘cause you’re just… better. At everything. It’s like you were born for this whole business stuff. Meanwhile, I’ve been desperately trying to ace all my classes just to have a shot at _Hyrule_ this past year, and maybe show him that I can help ease his problems a little. Help out in the company a little more, you know?”

Mipha raises a hand to cover her mouth. “Sidon…”

“And yeah, I didn’t _really_ wanna talk to you lately, but I wasn’t lying when I told you I was busy every time you texted. I was studying my ass to the bone so I could, I dunno, prove my worth or something. Show him I could be like you.” At this Sidon lets out a humorless laugh, looking down at himself. “Look where that got me.”

“You… got in, though, right?” she presses, not knowing what else to say. “The acceptance letters were sent out already, and—and Father would’ve told me otherwise.”

“It doesn’t even matter anymore. You did it first, so that’s all that really matters to him. Nevermind that I’m the only one who cares about the company anyway,” he adds, meeting her gaze with hard eyes.

Mipha presses her lips together then says, “But… I do care.”

Sidon raises an eyebrow at her. “Not the way I do. I want to be part of everything. I want to see prototypes, and manage the employees, and—and make decisions in the board, and all of that. I want to lead _Zora Industries_ and actually make a difference in the world, because I think we can do a lot of good with what we have right now. And I’d jump at the chance to be useful like that for once.”

Mipha bites her lip hard.

“Can you say the same?” he continues, relentless. “Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you want it like I do, so much that it hurts to even think about?”

Wordlessly, Mipha shakes her head, eyes downcast.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Sidon finishes with a heavy sigh. “Do you even _have_ a dream like that?”

Mipha stares at him from across the table, and wonders if the gap between them became a chasm while she wasn’t looking.

“No,” she answers honestly, voice heavy, “I don’t. I’ve survived this whole time just following whatever Father said I should do, and I hated it.”

Sidon licks at his lips. “You know,” he says, a serious note to his voice. “I was okay with that, even if I knew you didn’t love _Zora_ as much as me. You were always going to be CEO, and that was fine because… I thought you’d pull through no matter what.”

She sighs, clasping her hands together tightly. “But then this whole past year happened.”

“Yeah,” Sidon agrees hollowly, eyes shining with wetness. “You got offers I always dreamed of, and still…” he trails off, looking down. “And ever since then, I feel like you’ve stopped thinking about the company entirely.”

Mipha feels like she’s been shot. Something catches in her throat, and she swallows before saying, “I… I’m sorry. I know that’s not enough, but I really am. I didn’t even know you felt that way, and I am so sorry that I couldn’t see that.”

“I just—it sucks, okay?” Sidon sighs, wiping at his eyes. “It sucks to watch you throw away everything I ever wanted and still get to be the best thing ever in Dad’s eyes.”

Mipha opens her mouth to say something, _anything_ that would make things better. But before she can even let out a sound, another voice comes in from the hallway.

“Is that how you really feel, son?”

Sidon’s head snaps up, eyes wide and fixed on something over her shoulder. Mipha whirls around a split-second later, standing up on instinct.

“Father!” she exclaims.

Dorephan strides into the room, posture as stern as ever, and Sidon’s words echo in Mipha’s mind. As she studies her father, she notices how gray his hair has gotten, and how deep the lines on his face seem now. He walks over, and though he holds himself with the same composure as always, Mipha sees the way he stops for a moment too long after each step, limping ever so slightly. As he comes to a stop before them, she curses herself a little for not realizing it all sooner.

“I thought you had work until later,” Sidon says, voice trembling as he stands up as well.

“I was informed that Mipha had returned, so I left early,” Dorephan explains slowly. “But I didn’t expect… this.”

Mipha and Sidon meet each others’ eyes, and then both turn away, looking down at the ground.

Dorephan sighs, straightening his suit. “I apologize. To both of you,” he emphasizes, brow knitting in concern. “I haven’t been a good father at all, have I?”

“Not really, no,” Sidon snorts, hands clenching at his sides as a few more tears spill out his eyes.

Mipha bites the inside of her cheek, looking up at her father. “You tried your best, I guess.”

“And it wasn’t enough,” Dorephan finishes, smiling down at her sadly. “I couldn’t even see how sad my children had become.”

He turns away from her, walking over to where Sidon is furiously rubbing at his eyes. “Sidon,” Dorephan starts, laying one hand on the boy’s shoulder. Sidon raises his head to look at their father, even taller than Sidon is, and Mipha is struck by just how _young_ her brother is. “I am sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you this last year. I shouldn’t have put that burden on you alone, and I realize that now.”

“I just—I wanted you to be proud of me too,” Sidon says, voice watery and hitching in a way that makes Mipha’s heart break.

Dorephan takes him into a tight hug, and Sidon clings to their father’s back desperately, tears now free-flowing.

“Of course I am,” Dorephan breathes out, somewhat brokenly. “I’ve always been proud of you, son, and I thought you knew that. I saw how hard you’ve been working and believed all was well, but that was just ignorant of me. And then I just added to your problems…”

“But why… why didn’t you tell Mipha? You didn’t even want _me_ to tell her!” Sidon bites his lip harshly, and then asks, “Why was I the only one…?”

“I just…” Dorephan trails off, eyes meeting Mipha’s own.

Mipha feels the corners of her lips curling down, and she pinches the back of her hand to keep from crying too. “Father,” she pleads softly, “Tell us.”

Dorephan frowns, eyes downcast. “I was… far too prideful. I let my ego control me,” he says, and both Mipha and Sidon give him questioning looks.

Mipha steels herself, prodding further. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want people to think I wasn’t capable. I thought that if I did, someone would try to seize control of the company against my will.”

“So you decided to hide,” Sidon summarizes, understanding dawning in his eyes.

“Yes,” their father admits. “I did, to an extent. I couldn’t keep it from you and Muzu, since you were always so near, and clearly, the doctor had to know. But aside from that…”

He looks at Mipha, eyes apologetic as he says, “Nobody was to know. I’m sorry for not telling you, but I thought it would be alright once you took over and I had the time to work on my health for once.”

“That’s…” Mipha’s hands ball into fists. “That’s just stupid.”

“I know that now. I think… I became rather paranoid. I thought that all my coworkers and staff would turn on me the second they saw the opportunity,” says Dorephan wearily, taking a seat on the couch nearest him.

“I don’t think that’s right,” Sidon interrupts, arms crossed over his chest.

Their father looks up in surprise.

“I know I’m not really… _part_ of _Zora_ ,” Sidon begins, like it pains him to say, “But I’ve seen the people around you, Dad. And I know they’d never abandon you. They’re not like that.”

“ _Zora_ ’s not like that,” Mipha adds, smiling slightly. “Even I know that much. You built a legacy, Father.”

“Well, I haven’t been the best leader lately,” Dorephan says. “And I haven’t been good to the two of you either.”

Sidon freezes, looking down. Mipha shakes her head silently, eyes still trained on her father.

“It’s okay, though,” Sidon mumbles. “I mean, I get that you were really stressed and all, and you don’t really _need_ me like you need her.”

“No,” says Dorephan firmly, “That’s not right. I should have paid more attention, especially now that it’s just us two in the house. I was the only one around, and I failed you. But I want you to know this: you are absolutely _not_ a spare, and I hate that I made you feel like that.”

Sidon sighs, pulling away to say, “Sure, your parenting was kinda shitty—”

“Language,” their father scolds, almost mechanically.

“But I dunno, I think… we can still fix things,” Sidon continues. “Now that—now that _both_ of us are on the same page, there’s room for growth or something like that.”

“You were always so optimistic,” Dorephan lets out a sad chuckle. “But if you’ll have me, I promise to do better now. You can be a bigger part of the company, if you wish. Or, if you want to give it up entirely after this whole mess, I won’t stop you. You don’t even have to go to _Hyrule_ if you don’t want to.”

Sidon shakes his head furiously. “No, I do! I can help. I _want_ to help you and Mipha,” he explains. “But thank you, for saying that. I think… we’ll be able to make it, together. If you teach me some of the business stuff, I can lighten your load for now. That way, you’ll be able to rest more while you’re still in charge.”

“Sidon, you… well, you’re the strongest man I know. Despite everything, you still…” Dorephan sighs. “Well, in any case, I’m glad to see that the company is in good hands. But just know, I would sooner let _Zora_ crash and burn than see you or your sister hurt. I’m sorry for forgetting that lately, but I swear not to let this come between us again.”

Sidon looks at their father and smiles, and though it’s small, it reaches his eyes in a way that Mipha hasn’t seen lately. He takes a seat beside Dorephan, leaning his head against his father like a little boy, and it seems as though a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. The lines on his face smoothen out, and he seems… at peace, for once. Mipha thinks he must have been tense about this for a long time.

She watches this silently, twiddling with her fingers behind her back. She feels like a foreigner somehow, an outsider in her own family. It makes her chest clench painfully, and she thinks of how much she’s drifted from them in her misguided quest for freedom.

She can keep quiet now, she realizes suddenly, biting down at her lip. She can smile and apologize and go back to how everything was before, playing the part of the obedient daughter, running _Zora_ alongside her brother. It would probably be better for Sidon and their father if she did, actually. They’re so relaxed now, and perhaps all these revelations were enough drama for one day.

It’s the easy way out… and before, it would’ve been her _only_ way out.

…But then again, things aren’t the same as before, are they?

Mipha bites her lip, taking a deep breath to steady herself, and then breaks the silence.

“Can I say something?”

Both Dorephan and Sidon look up at her. It feels odd, somehow, to be standing right now, looking down to meet _their_ eyes for once. But she just straightens up further, forcibly squaring back her shoulders.

_I won’t cower anymore._

Her father smiles. “Of course, dear.”

“Okay, um, first of all,” she begins, meeting Sidon’s eyes, “I’m sorry for not seeing how much my actions affected you. I was being pretty selfish, and while I don’t think that was wrong per se, you shouldn’t have had to get caught up in it.”

“Mipha… I’m sorry too, for being such an ass lately. You didn’t deserve all that.”

“Just… tell me next time, alright?” she pleads. “I’d rather fight and make up than let something like this drive us apart again.”

“…Okay.” he says, giving her a lopsided smile.

Mipha lets out a nervous sigh. “So, uh, that brings me to my next point. Father… I may not have been entirely honest with you either. There’s something I’ve wanted you to know for, well, a long time now.”

“What is it?”

Her hands tremble. “Can—can you promise not to get mad?”

Dorephan blinks, but nods. “Alright. What’s bothering you so much?”

“I—I don’t,” Mipha stops at this, the words lodging in her throat. For a moment, she feels like a child again, watching silently as her life gets arranged in front of her eyes. She doesn’t feel like she has the strength to forge her own path.

But then, Zelda’s face comes up in her mind, the other girl’s reassuring words still ringing in her mind: _“You are strong enough. You’ve always been.”_

Mipha blinks, staring straight at her father and her brother with determination. Both of them look at her with encouraging faces, judgment-free, and she thinks, for once, that maybe she doesn’t have to be so scared in the first place.

She takes a deep breath and says, “I don’t want to take over the company.”

Her father sits in stunned silence, eyes wide and mouth open. But any emotions he may have are held back, and she can’t read his thoughts at all.

On the other hand, Sidon is quick to respond. “If you’re doing this because of what I said—” 

Mipha raises a hand to stop him. “No, it’s not that. This is something that I’ve wanted for a long time now.”

She turns to her father, meeting his eyes as she says, “Even when I was young, leading _Zora_ was never really my dream. I aimed for it because that’s what you wanted, but it felt like I was trapped in a future I didn’t really want to have. That’s… why I’ve been avoiding this place and why I rejected all the internships. I’m—I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” says Dorephan, finally finding his voice. There’s an apology in his eyes, and it makes hope bloom in Mipha’s heart, pushing her to continue.

“I was scared to tell you two, because honestly? I’ve never had a dream of my own,” she admits, rubbing her arm absently. “It’s not like I really had a passion for any career or something, so I guess… it just felt like I _needed_ to follow this whole heir thing because I didn’t have a good enough reason besides ‘I just don’t want to.’

“But recently, someone helped me realize that… that _is_ a good enough reason, actually. Because what I _do_ know is, this whole CEO thing? The business and finance and all of that? It’s just not for me. I love _Zora_ , and I don’t mind helping out if you’re overworked, but I don’t want to be the person to continue its legacy. I… want to figure out my _own_ calling for a change, and I hope you understand that,” she says, voice wavering slightly at the end.

For a few, agonizing seconds, everything is silent. Her father sits, head bowed in his hands. Mipha presses her lips together, trying to control the frantic beating of her heart.

“Father?” she prompts softly. Dorephan looks up at her, eyes sorrowful and lips curled into a deep frown.

“I am so sorry, my dear,” he says, voice heavy. “I should have seen that I was just forcing you into it. You mean to say… all this time, you weren’t happy?”

“Er, I wasn’t _not_ happy the _whole_ time,” Mipha starts to say, but she catches herself, ending her statement abruptly. She shouldn’t have to make any more excuses for her father or soften the blow. That’s not what she came here for.

Dorephan seems to understand as much, and he says, “You don’t need to lie to me.”

Mipha sighs. “Well, I guess I wasn’t very excited about it. I never really got a say in anything, and it was like… everyone just expected me to do it just because I could. But nobody bothered to ask what I thought about the whole thing.

“And I know you had your reasons, but you were insisting on it so much lately that I just couldn’t take it anymore,” she explains, looking down. “So I ran. I’ve been running this whole year, honestly. I took those summer classes so I wouldn’t have to go back here and face reality.”

“So your café job…?” Dorephan asks, eyes widening in realization.

“Well, at first it really _was_ just a way to escape. I wanted a space completely separate from _Zora_ and my stupid business classes. But I learned a lot about myself there, actually, so I don’t regret it at all. It’s… thanks to my friends there that I got the courage to say all this,” she finishes.

“Then I’m happy that you found them,” her father says, sounding all too weary. “It was my responsibility to realize what you were feeling, and I failed. I’m sorry. I know I’ve been saying that a lot today, but I really do mean it.”

“I know,” replies Mipha, smiling sadly.

“I’m sorry too,” Sidon pipes up suddenly.

Mipha turns to him in surprise. “For what?”

“I was so jealous of you, and sometimes I even wished I could _hate_ you. But I never even thought…” he breaks off.

Mipha shrugs. “You know, in retrospect, I’m not sure how you _didn’t_ figure it out,” she muses. “I kept complaining to you whenever something _Zora_ -related popped up.”

“I thought… well, I knew you weren’t so into it, but I thought you were just…”

“Bitching about the work?” she summarizes, ignoring her father’s side-eye.

Sidon lets out a mirthless chuckle. “Yeah.”

“Ah, well,” Mipha sighs, quirking her lips up into a wry smile. “It’s not like I noticed what you were going through either, so I guess we’re even. Let’s just… never do that again, okay?”

“Agreed,” replies Sidon.

“Mipha,” Dorephan says suddenly, in all seriousness, “I know it won’t make up for everything that happened, but from now on, you’re free to follow your own path. I hereby release you from your duty to the company.”

And all at once, it’s like the thing that’s been squeezing her heart for the past few years just disappeared. All those years of stress and fear, all that _pain_ … that all seems like such a small thing, compared to this feeling.

She feels… visible, finally, with all of her thoughts out in the open. And she thought that would tear her family apart, but she should’ve known they were better than that.

For the first time in a long time, she feels really, truly _loved_.

Mipha lets out a shaky breath, mouth stretching into a wide smile. “Thank you, Father,” she says, voice wobbly with emotion.

He stretches out his arms to her, and she drops to her knees just to give him a tight hug. It’s silent, but no longer suffocating, and Mipha feels lighter than she’s ever been. From the corner of her eye, she notices Sidon watching them with a small smile, and she motions towards him.

“Oh, just get in here!” she says, and Sidon complies with a laugh.

Things aren’t perfect yet. Years worth of frustration and resentment can’t _really_ be erased in a day, and they still have to figure out what to do with _Zora_ and all that. For Mipha, there’s even the matter of finding a new major and figuring out what to do with her life now that she has the freedom to do so.

But, well, all of that can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, all the drama has been resolved (sorta) and the main storyline is coming to a close. I hope you were all able to enjoy this one, even if it's pretty heavy. Also, I would like to reiterate, for the record, that I have zero understanding of how running a business works, so please suspend your disbelief and pretend this is all plausible because I said so :)
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> One last chapter for the epilogue and we're done, folks. For the last time, see you all next week!


	5. (epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the start of a new school year, and Mipha’s life is changing in the best way.

Mipha opens the door to the café and strides inside, just as the bell rings to announce her entrance. Immediately, she notices that the shop is busier than usual today, with almost every table already occupied. A steady stream of loud chatter fills the room, and the energy around her is almost palpable.

It’s absolutely invigorating.

Grinning widely, she looks back over her shoulder and says, “Welcome to _The Spring of Wisdom_!”

A few paces behind her, Sidon looks around, head swiveling to marvel at every part of the shop. “Hey, this is pretty cool! You seriously work here?”

Mipha laughs, tugging at his arm so they can settle behind the customers in line. It’s already pretty late in the afternoon, but the shop looks like it’s in the middle of rush hour, and the line stretches longer than she’s used to seeing.

“You know, I just found this place by accident,” she muses, tapping a finger on her cheek. “As in, I didn’t even know it existed until the day I applied.”

Sidon snorts. “Man, I gotta say, you really threw me for a loop there.”

“Yeah,” Mipha says, and her smile softens as the memory rises. “I can’t believe it’s been almost a year already.”

“It’s like, it feels like it’s been such a long year, but also not? Like, I dunno, so much happened but it was all so fast.”

“True. But hey, we’re here now.”

They shuffle forward as the line moves closer and closer to the counter, until the last person in front of them takes his leave. The cashier looks up as they approach, and then smiles.

“Mipha! Are you, by any chance, here to clock in and relieve me of my duties?” Zelda asks sweetly, batting her eyes a little too much.

“I’ll pass on that,” Mipha shoots back, smiling. “But for real, though, thanks for the swap. I just _had_ to make sure this baby didn’t get lost,” she adds, jabbing a finger in her brother’s direction.

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted to be there when I arrived.”

“Oh, you must be Sidon!” Zelda interrupts lightly. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Zelda!”

“You too,” Sidon replies, giving her a wave. Then, he pauses, glancing back at Mipha with a wide grin before saying, “You know, I’ve heard so much about you from a certain someone.”

Zelda brightens. “Really, now? Why don’t you tell me more?”

Mipha decides to cut in before any more damage can be done. “Excuse me, there’s a line behind us,” she says accusingly, even as a smile plays on her lips. “What kind of cashier are you?”

Zelda just laughs. “Oh, just order already.”

“We’ll take a large hot chocolate and a medium green tea,” Mipha replies, pulling out her wallet and handing over a few bills. Zelda waves them away with a hand.

“It’s my treat today,” she says, smiling as she punches in their order. “You can take a seat over there and I’ll join you once this line frees up.”

Mipha smiles at her, grateful. “Alright, thank you!”

She and Sidon make their way to the pick-up counter table, which is thankfully still free. They pull out the barstools and sit down, watching as Link passes his latest drink to another customer.

As soon as he spots them, he grins. _“Wow, did he get all of the height in your family?”_ he signs, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, rude!” Mipha huffs.

Sidon blinks. “Wait, what did he say?”

“Nothing that you need to know,” Mipha says, still glaring at her friend.

Link snickers quietly, giving them a short wave before returning to his work. Mipha catches Sidon’s eyes lingering a little too long, though, and she sighs.

“What’s that look for?” she asks, eyes narrowed.

“Nothing!” Sidon says, smiling a little too brightly. “I just think your friend’s cool.”

Mipha stares at him for one, long moment, and then smacks her brother upside the head.

“Don’t even think about it,” she warns. “He’s taken.”

“Aw, man.”

Mipha laughs, leaning against the table. “Well, anyway, now that I brought you here already, you can stop bugging me about it.”

“Yeah, yeah. It really is nice, though.”

“I take care of the plants over by the register, you know.”

A fond smile creeps up Mipha’s face as she looks over the side of the counter. Her succulents have really grown, their leaves gaining a vibrant sheen after the long summer days. Whenever she walks in and sees those tiny green sprouts, she feels at ease already. Even Zelda thinks they make the shop friendlier, somehow. Like it’s a home, not just a business.

For Mipha, it might as well be.

Sidon cranes his neck to get a glimpse of the pots. “Ooh, really? Can we get some for the apartment, then?”

“Only if you help me water them,” she replies, giving him an easy smile. They’re staying in a new place now, still on the east side but bigger, with two rooms instead of just one. Mipha thinks she misses her old apartment a little bit—particularly the freedom that came with living alone—but she’s determined to spend as much time with her brother as possible now.

And honestly, she’d choose a shared living space over all the drama any day.

Sidon appears to mull her words over for a bit, but he’s interrupted when a familiar presence appears before them, holding two steaming mugs.

“Here you go! One hot chocolate and one green tea,” announces Zelda, setting the drinks down on the table.

“Thanks!” Sidon says, blowing the mug in his hands. He takes a small sip, and then hums loudly. “Damn, that’s some next level flavor.”

“Told you so,” Mipha smiles, sipping at her own drink and sighing in satisfaction. “Ah, that’s nice.”

“I should hope so,” teases Zelda, “Because I made it.”

“Ah, so you stuck Link on cashier duty?”

“Yes, well, I can’t just leave right now since there are too many customers,” Zelda sighs, starting another order, “But at least I can talk to you guys while making drinks.”

“Is it always this busy here?” Sidon questions, looking around at the bustling shop.

“Not really,” Mipha replies. “It normally only gets like this during weekday rush hours, but we have more staff to handle it then.”

Zelda shrugs and starts the espresso machine. “Well, it’s the last Saturday before school picks up. I think people are catching up with their friends while everyone’s still free.”

“I keep forgetting how near it is. Just a few more days until you’re a full-fledged college student!” Mipha chimes, turning to her brother.

Zelda smiles, passing her finished drink to the next customer. “Are you excited for your first year, Sidon?”

“Oh yeah!”

Mipha leans forward. “We’ve been touring through the campus all day, nonstop. Someone here’s a little _too_ excited, if you ask me.”

Sidon laughs. “Sorry, but I’m super ready to finally start, like, formal lessons on business and stuff. ‘Cause I mean, Dad’s been teaching me more lately, but I want to learn it properly so I don’t screw up or anything.”

“Oh, don’t be modest Mister Future CEO,” Mipha croons. “Father told me you’ve been adjusting to the work like a fish in water.”

Sidon flushes, lowering his head in a vain attempt to hide his pleased smile. “I just want to be ready as soon as possible so he doesn’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“Yeah,” Mipha agrees, “But don’t stress over it too much. The doctor said he’s getting better now that he’s actually accepting help from us and delegating to the rest of his staff.”

“I know,” Sidon nods, sipping at his chocolate again. “I was thinking of getting an MBA actually, if we can manage until then.”

“Of course we can! I don’t want you to go into it if you’re not yet ready,” Mipha adds, voice soft as she places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m always here to help, and I know _Zora_ will have your back, too. The company will be yours when it’s the right time, alright?”

Sidon gives her a lopsided smile, and Mipha lets go, satisfied.

From her spot by the blenders, Zelda flashes them a small smile. “I’m glad you’ve finally figured things out, then. Have you thought about any future plans for the company already?”

“Definitely,” Sidon beams. “I’ve been coming up with ideas since I was like, five.”

Zelda’s eyes sparkle. “Care to share?”

“Okay, no, definitely _not_ ,” Mipha cuts in, elbowing her brother in the side.

“Hey!”

“If you two start talking about tech stuff, we’ll be here all night.”

Zelda sighs. “Oh, fine then. But in the future, if you’re ever hiring in the tech department, please give me a call!” she says, giving Sidon a look.

He grins. “Sure thing!”

Mipha just smiles, peering at both of them over the rim of her cup. Right now, surrounded by the bustling sounds of the café and bathed in the warm glow of the afternoon sun, she thinks there’s nowhere else she’d rather be.

\\\\\

By the time Zelda’s shift finishes, Mipha’s the only other person left in the shop. Sidon had left a while earlier, eager to unpack in his room. He hasn’t texted her since, so she assumes he made it to the apartment without much trouble.

Mipha looks up just as the doors to the kitchen swing open and Zelda walks out, already changed out of her work clothes. She tugs at her ponytail, brushing back her hair as it falls out in loose waves.

“Ready to go?” Mipha asks, standing up from the stool and giving her a small smile.

Zelda nods, lips quirking up instinctively. “You know you didn’t have to wait for me, right?”

“It’s alright. I wanted Sidon to find his way back home without my help, anyway.”

They make their way to the front door, and Mipha holds it out long enough for both of them to pass through. It’s already late, but there’s still light outside, a remnant of the dying summer months. Past all the buildings, Mipha can see the sun hovering just above the horizon, casting golden shadows all around them.

Zelda pulls out her keys, locking the door with a loud click. “Shall we?” she asks, turning back to Mipha.

“Actually,” Mipha begins, surprising even herself, “Do you think we can stop by the park first?”

Zelda cocks her head curiously, settling in a steady stride beside her. “It’s fine with me, but why?”

Mipha shrugs. “I just feel like it, I guess.”

They remain in a comfortable silence, walking together until they reach their destination. The park in the center of the campus is less of a park, actually, and more of a large square of trimmed grass that was just added to make the university feel less crowded. There aren’t any pathways on it, but there are a few trees here and there, as well as a large Hylia statue in the center that people just assume has been there since the university was founded.

Mipha makes her way to the nearest tree and sits down, hugging her knees and leaning back against the bark. She pats the space beside her with one hand and Zelda follows suit, stretching out her legs before her.

“So,” Zelda says, the word hanging in the breeze.

“So,” replies Mipha, voice soft.

They turn to look at each other, eyes locking for just a second before they dissolve into light laughter.

“Your brother seems nice,” Zelda comments, after a moment of quiet.

Mipha smiles. “Yeah. I’m glad he’s going here, honestly. I think it’s going to be good for us, getting used to each other again.”

Zelda hums in response, and then asks, “How has it been with your father?”

“He’s still a little weak, I guess, but at least he seems to be doing better now.”

“I meant for _you_ ,” Zelda clarifies, glancing at Mipha from the side of her eye. “How are you holding up?”

“Oh.” Mipha shrugs. “Well, it’s a bit weird to be around him and he didn’t become a perfect father overnight, but we’re all trying to be better and I think that’s enough for me.”

Zelda nods, tucking her hands into her lap. “I’m glad. You look much happier now.”

“Yeah. It’s nice knowing I can really talk to him if I need it. Plus, I’m pretty sure he’s relieved that Sidon and I can look out for each other here even if we’re still far from him.”

“Well, you can definitely help Sidon in his classes for the first few semesters. He’s studying business ad, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he already asked for the notes I took in my first year,” Mipha says, grinning.

“And did you let him have them?”

“Oh, definitely. I’m happy to be rid of them for good.”

Zelda smiles, turning her head to look at Mipha. “On that note, have you decided on your new course already?”

Mipha sighs, looking up at the orange sky. There are hardly any clouds today, only thin, wispy things that quickly dissolve in the wind. “I’m just trying out a few random classes for now. Some humanities and some sciences, but I’m still not sure what I really want. Got any ideas?”

“I could see you as a bio major, actually,” Zelda muses. “You’d make a nice doctor.”

“Really?” Mipha asks, blinking up at her.

“I think you have a big enough heart for it.”

“Huh, I never really thought about it before,” Mipha admits, “But it doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Either way, I think you’ll do great no matter where you end up,” Zelda says, laying a soft hand on Mipha’s arm. “And I’ll support you all the way.”

Mipha looks up and remembers all those months ago, when Zelda’s gaze always felt far too unsettling, too penetrative. But right now, Mipha can’t describe the look as anything but gentle, and Zelda’s face is open with honesty and… something else. Something too complex to interpret but undoubtedly fond, evoking warmth inside Mipha’s chest.

She knows what it means to like someone so much that it feels like she’s drowning, suffocating in her own emotions. But being near Zelda isn’t like that at all. Mipha thinks that maybe this is what love is really meant to feel like, tender and soothing and _free_ in a way that she’s never really felt before.

And that’s when it finally hits her.

_Oh. I love her._

Mipha stares at Zelda for a little too long, thinking perhaps that the revelation would change the way she sees the other girl. It doesn’t. Zelda is just as beautiful as she always is and always has been, and it takes Mipha’s breath away all the same. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Mipha blinks out of her trance to find Zelda staring at her, brow furrowed with concern. Her eyes shine like emeralds, and Mipha doesn’t think she could ever get enough of the sight.

“I… yeah,” Mipha stutters out, still trying to get a handle on her thoughts. “I’m fine.”

Zelda’s still frowning. “Are you sure? You were zoning out a little, there.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just…” Mipha trails off, still unable to look away from the other girl. “Your hair’s getting long.”

“Oh, is it?” Zelda blinks, raking her fingers through her hair. Mipha thinks the strands look like spun gold, glowing brilliantly in the setting sun’s light. “Maybe I should get it cut soon.”

“If you want to, yeah.”

They lapse into another peaceful silence, watching as the sky grows darker and darker, until the last sliver of sunlight disappears from the horizon. One by one, the streetlamps around the campus blink on, lighting up the streets. A passing wind blows by, cold enough to make both Mipha and Zelda shiver and huddle closer together, sticking side by side.

Finally, Mipha breaks the quiet. “Hey Zelda?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Zelda shifts, peering at Mipha curiously as she asks, “For what?”

“Well, for everything, I guess,” Mipha says, offering her a small, shy smile. “For taking me in the shop, and helping me through all of my drama, and just… being my friend.”

Zelda ducks her head, a red flush slowly creeping up her cheeks. “It was my pleasure, of course, but what brought this on?”

“I’m just… really glad I met you, that’s all,” Mipha admits softly, leaning her head against Zelda’s shoulder. She can feel it rise and fall just as Zelda takes a breath, deep and steadying.

“Me too.”

Zelda reaches out to grasp Mipha’s hand, cold fingers interlocking like they were made to fit together and coming to a rest on top of their laps. The touch sends a pleasant thrum through Mipha’s veins, and she feels… content, for once. Happy.

Mipha smiles, unbidden, and squeezes Zelda’s hand tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Writing this fic (and the whole series) has been one hell of a ride all throughout my summer break, and I'm honestly so grateful for the experience.
> 
> With that, I'm both sad and bittersweetly happy to announce that this fic is going to be the last installment of the series for the foreseeable future. I'm getting busier now, and I've started branching out to other fandoms as well. But I'll forever be grateful for everyone that supported my first forays into writing on AO3. The Breath of the Wild fandom was the reprieve from real life that I didn't even know I needed, honestly. Through the Coffeeverse AU, I've encountered some of the most awesome people who helped me feel at home even as a growing writer with no works under my belt. Even as I leave it behind and mark it complete for now, I'm thankful for all the memories I made here.
> 
> Thank you guys for helping me gain confidence in my own writing <3 If you just want to chat (which I will welcome with open arms!) please send me a message on [Tumblr](https://kouzaires.tumblr.com/) anytime! I'd also absolutely love it if you could leave a kudos or comment here to show your support!
> 
> This is kouzaires, signing off now!


End file.
